Empire High Chronicles
by IcyAxolotl
Summary: Tatsumi is a new student enrolled at the prestigious Empire High to better further his education. However, not everything is as it seems when the real face of the school is revealed to him after being kidnapped and tortured. Thanks to the help of the dorm, known as Night Raid, Tatsumi finds himself struggling to survive his high school years. Can he make it out alive?
1. Welcome to Your New Life!

**Disclaimer: Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. It should also be noted that the piece of work is a revision from my previous account of SnowyAxolotl. Enjoy!**

 **Empire High Chronicles**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Your New Life!**

Tatsumi gulped as he examined the large building. This was the first time he's seen anything so large since the time he and his friends found the large oak tree near their village. The possibility of what could happen inside were endless and starting to make his head dizzy. He could begin to feel his body shaking, legs holding him back from approaching the mammoth sized structure. Meanwhile, the people, around his age, were casually walking towards the front doors. Some laughing while others checked their bags to ensure their belongings were still there. Compared to them, Tatsumi felt like the black sheep of the crowd, he just didn't feel like he belonged.

This was going to be his first year attending school that wasn't at his village. The months he and his friends spent studying, the long hours of staring at the books without ever much as blinking, afraid to miss an important piece of information.

Tatsumi tightened his grip around the strap of his bag, still struggling to move. Sweat began to form around his forehead and the thought of everyone staring at him only made it worse.

"Hey there!" A woman's voice suddenly shouted from behind, finally giving Tatsumi control of his legs.

Tatsumi shakily turned around to find a tall, blonde hair girl in front of him. She was wearing the girl's uniform for the school but seems to have made her own modifications. Instead of the dress shirt neatly tucked into her skirt, she had it tied, purposely exposing her cleavage for all to see. Her bust was large enough to cause some students far away from them to get nose bleeds. Around her neck was a scarf with the school's symbol embroidered onto it.

"You must be new here!" The woman pointed out.

Tatsumi didn't know how to respond; first the giant building, now the woman with the large rack that was _way_ too close to his face. His head was starting to even become more drenched in sweat and his face was becoming redder than a tomato.

"Uh...y-yeah." Tatsumi managed to say.

Without even realizing it, Tatsumi soon felt his face being pushed into the woman's rack. The softness he felt caused him to become startled and push the strange woman away, his face steaming red now.

"Get those monsters away from me!" He shouted, attracting a few eyes.

"Ah, they're not that bad." The woman laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get use to them soon and want to enjoy them just as much as the next guy."

Surprised by her reaction, Tatsumi took a deep breath before trying to walk away, only to have the woman wrap her arm around him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, still smiling.

"I'm….I'm going to class." Tatsumi replied, trying not to look at her, his face still red.

"Oh, how about I help you since you're new here!" The girl excitedly shouted before dragging Tatsumi against his will. "My name's Leone, but you can just call me your big sister...you're adorable big sister." She smirked.

"Why would I call you that?!" Tatsumi asked, starting to get a little annoyed from her behavior.

"Hey now, is that how you talk to your big sis like that….er….what's your name?" Leone asked, nearly forgetting to ask Tatsumi's name.

"It's Tatsumi and would you please let me go?!" He shouted before hearing a large bell ring and echo throughout the entire area. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed before feeling his body being lifted in the air.

"Don't worry, your big sis is here!" Leone cheerfully exclaimed, picking up Tatsumi. "Now what class are we headed too."

"Hopefully one away from you!" Tatsumi said before looking at the small slip he pulled out of his pocket. "Class 1-3…" He said.

"Oh goody! That's where I'm headed to!" She sang before sprinting at full speed towards the school building.

" _WHAT_?!" Tatsumi shouted in horror.

* * *

"And this is our class." Leone said as they arrived at a door with 'Class 1-3' written next to it. "I'm not sure where you'll be seated but it won't matter because no matter what you'll be able to get a nice view of these ladies anytime."

Tatsumi blushed, trying not to watch Leone fondle her boobs. The only thing he could put on his mind is what kind of crazy class he'll be entering in.

"Anyway, you should probably go in now or else Najenda will have you hanging on the flagpole outside." Leone laughed before something grabbed her head.

Tatsumi watched to find a woman, about Leone's height, grabbing her head with a large, green, metallic arm. He could tell the woman was gripping Leone's head hard as Leone tried to break free from her grasp.

"So, who's going to be hanging on the flagpole?" The woman asked, taking a deep breath and exhaling the smoke from her cigarette.

"Oh, N-Najenda, fancy meeting you here." Leone awkwardly laughed. "I guess if you weren't here yet then that means I'm not technically late."

"Oh contraire." The Najenda said. "Remember at the beginning of the year I mentioned I'd hunt down anyone who tried ditching class? Well, do you believe me now, Leone?"

Leone began crying, apparently knowing what would happen next. That next moment, Tatsumi nearly wished he was back home in his village as he witness Najenda throw Leone through the door to the classroom. Leone crashed into the bookshelf that sat next to the window, nearly destroying it and a few books.

Najenda dusted off her hands before noticing Tatsumi standing next to her.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I…" Tatsumi tried speaking but was at a loss for words. " _I'm going to die here!_ " He thought, still bewildered at Najenda's strength.

"Hmm, you must be that new student we were expecting. Is that right?" Najenda asked, closely examining Tatsumi.

Tatsumi could only nod his head before Najenda moved her face away from him and smiled.

"I'm Najenda, the teacher for this classroom. I apologize for anything Leone has done." She said in a calm. "Why don't we head inside now, class is about to start."

Tatsumi nodded his head and tearfully walked into the classroom. His eyes soon went wide as he noticed that there were only seven students, minus Leone who was still in the pile of wood, in the classroom.

There were only three rows of three desks each. Starting from the front was a girl with red eyes and long black hair eating her lunch with four other empty bowls stacked on her desk. She wore the regular school uniform only in black and also wore a red tie along with it. Next to her was an empty desk and the desk after had a large man with a heart-shaped pompadour sitting in it. He wore the simple dress shirt, tie and pants as did Tatsumi only he looked like a boulder in it. He took one look at Tatsumi and blushed a little before looking back down at his empty desk, fumbling to grab his books from his bag. Behind him sat a small girl with pink hair tied into pigtails. Her uniform was colored in pink and the girl with purple hair and glasses next to had her uniform in purple. Tatsumi could barely make out the words on the book the purple haired girl was reading but he could read 'Airhead' on the cover. Next to her was another large man only he had blue hair, horns and looked like he was the oldest one out of all of them. Behind him sat a boy with green hair and red goggles. On his desk, he was drawing pictures of what could only be Leone taking off her top. However, he was soon halted from drawing anything further as Leone grabbed his arm and tried breaking it. At the very last desk behind the pink haired girl sat another one with orange hair and a small pair of headphones with a butterfly accessory on them. She was preoccupied with looking out the window than caring for Najenda clearing her throat to begin class.

"Alright everyone, today we have a new student." She announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "Go introduce yourself." She ordered before sitting down at her desk.

"M-My name is Tatsumi. It's nice to meet you all." He shakily said before turning red as he witness the red headed girl fondle Leone's boobs.

The pink haired girl looked back to see what Tatsumi was looking at, then she angrily glared at him, turning back around.

"Pervert!" She shouted, pointing at him. "We don't need any perverts in this class. I'm already opposed to him staying!" She crossed her arms and turned her gaze away from him.

" _Not even a minute in class and I'm already hated._ " Tatsumi thought.

"Don't be like that Mine." The man with the pompadour said. "I think he'll be a fine addition to this class and who knows," He began standing up. "He might help us win some events along the way."

The man soon approached Tatsumi and stuck his hand out for a handshake. "The name's Bulat. Nice to meet ya!" He winked with a smile.

Tatsumi shook his hand, relieved that it seemed like Bulat was the only normal person in the room.

"By the way, Bulat's gay!" Leone announced, surprising Tatsumi.

"Hey, he'll get the wrong idea." Bulat said lovingly to Tatsumi.

" _He isn't denying it!"_ Tatsumi thought, now afraid to meet the rest of the class.

"Hey, new guy!" The green haired boy said. "I heard you got Leone to shove your face in her boobs."

"Well, I wouldn't say I wanted her…" Tatsumi tried explaining before the boy got on his hands and knees.

"Please show me how you did it!" He begged.

"Huh?!" Tatsumi asked in surprise.

"You have no idea how long I've been longing to feel her precious melons against my face or even my hands!" He began crying as though it was a meaningful speech.

A book soon flew through the air and smacked him in the back on the head, knocking him to the ground. Tatsumi soon looked at the direction the book came from to find the orange hair girl dusting off her hands and high-fiving Mine.

"Nice shot, Chelsea!" Mine happily smiled. "Sheele, you try it too!" She recommended the purple hair girl.

"I-If you say so." She shyly said before throwing her own book only causing it to hit the red-eye girl in the back of the head, knocking her lunch on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, Akame!" Sheele quickly stood up and bowed. "Here let me….whoa!" She screamed as she tripped over the leg to her desk and punched Mine in the face.

Chelsea couldn't help but begin to laugh while Akame pulled the knife she had used to cut her food and press it against Sheele's throat.

"I'm really sorry!" Sheele exclaimed, trying to persuade Akame to not kill her.

Before Akame could do anything, the man with the horns quickly pulled out his lunch and offered it to her, calming down the girl as she began eating it.

"Th-Thank you, Susanoo." Sheele bowed her head while Susanoo helped her up.

"Sheesh, it's not even been 10 minutes and you're already all annoying!" Najenda yelled from her desk.

Tatsumi turned around and ducked, just in time, as a small bottle went flying, only to be caught by Susanoo.

"It's already 9:30 and our teacher is already drunk." Mine sighed, holding her left eye.

"Woo! Can I join?" Leone happily asked, begging for a sip from Najenda's flask.

"The more the scarier!" Najenda drunkenly said before falling back in her chair.

"I think she means merrier." Sheele smiled.

" _I knew I should've stayed in the village._ " Tatsumi began to cry.

 **Hey there guys, thanks for reading my revised version of Empire High or as I like to call it Empire High 2.0. Anyway, I'm sure some of you are confused as to why I'm using a separate profile and I'll explain that on my profile page someday. Be sure to leave a like and comment and don't forget to tell your friends about this new profile.**


	2. The Trouble Begins Part 1

**Chapter 2: The Trouble Begins Part One**

As Tatsumi finished writing up the rest of his school work, the school's bell began to ring, causing the entire class to shake violently. A drunk Najenda, passed out on her desk, fell right off with the rest off her booze knocked over and spilling on her head. Mine seemed to be having trouble standing but not as bad as Sheele, who was already on the ground, her butt raised high in the air. Lubbock happily, attempted to take a good look before being blocked by Leone, who was in the middle of cracking her knuckles, ready to cause to physical pain to the green haired boy.

After the third ring, the entire classroom stopped moving. Out in the hallway, the sounds of students moaning to get up echoed throughout the hallway. Complaints about lockers being knocked over and one poor girl who had her lunched crushed.

"Hey, Bulat?" Tatsumi asked, trying to regain his balance.

"Please, Tatsumi, I want you to call me bro or handsome." He winked, giving Tatsumi the shivers.

"Oh and I want him to call me his big sis!" Leone shouted, frightening Tatsumi even more.

"Er...well….b-bro?" Tatsumi asked.

Without any warning, Bulat jumped out of his desk with joy, flexing his muscles. Tatsumi swore he could almost feel Bulat's love smacking him across the face as the large man jumped back in his chair and readied himself for Tatsumi's question.

"I-I was wondering." Tatsumi began, feeling uncomfortable with Bulat's loving stare. "How is the bell able to shake the entire school."

"Bell?" Bulat questioned.

"You idiot, that's not a bell." Mine scolded Tatsumi. "Those are missiles!"

"Missiles?!" Tatsumi shouted in a panic.

Bulat placed a hand on Tatsumi's shoulders to calm him down.

"Don't worry, they're not aimed at us...unless she decides to destroy the school someday." He smiled casually, as if the thought of being blown to pieces didn't bother him.

Tatsumi, unable to grasp the situation Bulat had just given him, began to feel deathly pale before collapsing on his desk.

"Huh, Tatsumi?" Bulat said, shaking the terrified boy to wake him up.

"I got this!" Leone cheerfully said.

The busty woman then proceeded to place her chest on Tatsumi's head and began massaging his face with her breasts. It didn't take long for Tatsumi to bolt out from underneath, hiding behind Bulat for protection.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled.

"Aw, I thought you wanted to enjoy these lovelies again." Leone said in an innocent voice.

"Why would I?!" Tatsumi continued shouting. "You out my head between there for no reason to being with!"

"It's because you looked so adorable." Leone winked.

Tatsumi could tell he wasn't getting anywhere with her and decided it was best to change the conversation. However, before he could speak, Bulat seemed like he was having the time of his life after Tatsumi used him as protection.

"Uh…." Tatsumi was at a lost for words.

"It's best you just leave him now." A girl's voice said from behind him.

Tatsumi turned around to see Akame standing behind him. In her hands was a large box that had a nice aroma of food, mainly meat.

"You're Akame...right?" Tatsumi asked with Akame nodding.

"Anyway, you should hurry over to the cafeteria before lunch ends." She warned before walking off.

"Thanks…" Tatsumi said unsure what was wrong with Akame besides the fact she left 10 empty bowls on her desk. "Hey bro we should also….oh, that's right." Tatsumi remembered after seeing Bulat still in his daydream.

* * *

"So cool!" Tatsumi said in a wide-eyed amazement.

Not only was the outside of the school so impressive, but so was the lunchroom. All around, the tables were full of students talking, laughing and having a good time. Further back was a long line of students who were receiving the school's food, since they didn't bring a lunch. Closer to them, near the west wall, Tatsumi spotted the others from his class.

"Impressive, huh?" Leone smiled. "They say if you even yell it will be as if you were whispering."

"Seriously?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Anyway, let's go sit down. Did you bring your lunch?" Leone asked.

Tatsumi nodded his head as the two went over to sit at their table.

Mine and Sheele seemed to be sharing a piece of cake, Mine having to wipe Sheele's face and keep a hungry Akame at bay. Meanwhile, Chelsea seemed to be enjoying herself by placing hot sauce in Lubbock's soup without him noticing. The only two people not present at the table were Susanoo and Bulat who mentioned he had to help Najenda with something.

As Tatsumi and Leone arrived at the table, Leone quickly plopped down between Mine and Akame and motioned Tatsumi to sit next to her. However, as Tatsumi was about to sit down, Mine quickly pushed him away, knocking him on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Tatsumi angrily asked as the pink girl stood above him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Sitting down to go eat lunch. What are you doing?!"

"Keeping runts like you from sitting at our table." Mine answered back with a scowl.

"What?"

"Just because your first day was in our class doesn't mean you have the right to eat with us." Mine said. "Runts like you should just sit on the floor and eat your meals quietly."

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Tatsumi angrily barked back and received a grim slap from Mine.

"If you haven't been accepted by everyone in our class then you can't eat with us." Mine angrily said. "And I don't accept you!"

Before Tatsumi could say anything else, Chelsea stood up and walked over to Mine. A small grin on her face immediately told she was up to no good.

"Oh, is that so?" Chelsea asked an angry Mine.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Mine retorted.

"Well, it's just, I recall a certain someone when they transferred here at the beginning of the year not being accepted by anyone." Chelsea smirked. "In fact, if I recall correctly, she was forced to eat outside by the dumpster."

Mine's face started to turn red from embarrassment and before she could think off anything to say, she quietly sat back down and continued to eat her lunch.

Surprised by how quickly Chelsea was able to subdue Mine, Tatsumi didn't realize being helped up by Chelsea.

"Come on, country bumpkin. I thought you'd be tougher than that." Chelsea said. "Oh well, it was fun getting to take down Mine like that." She looked at Mine, still silent and not bothering to look up from her food.

"Th-Thanks." Tatsumi said.

"Hey, no problem. But just know you owe me one." She smirked before walking away.

Tatsumi shrugged off the debt he was now in and sat down next to Leone and Akame. As he opened his lunch, Bulat soon arrived and sat down by Lubbock, just in time to witness Lubbock to drink his soup and quickly run out of the cafeteria, yelling for water.

"What just happened?" Bulat asked.

"I don't know." Chelsea said, sneakily disposing of the hot sauce bottle in her hand.

"Anyway, everyone I want you all to know that Ms. Najenda has informed me that the competition events are starting soon."

Leone began to groan while everyone else just sighed. Only Tatsumi was the only one unaware of what was going on.

"Um, competitions?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh right, this is your first day but it's better you find out now." Bulat said. "Competitions are basically, in a sense, fighting tournaments held by our student council president. They can range from battle royals to dorms pitted against each other. Of course the dorm fights bring in more revenue for the school so we have few competitions for those but they tend to last longer."

"Why would the school host stuff like this?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's because the principal allows it." Akame answered. "He's being used, like a puppet, from the vice-principal."

"Then again, this school needs a lot of money every year so it makes sense for events like these." Chelsea said. "I just think we could do something more than fighting."

"We all do." Leone said.

"So there are dorms here then?" Tatsumi asked.

"What? You didn't know that?" Mine said. "Even the countryside should be aware of this school's dorms."

"Er well…." Tatsumi tried coming up with a response.

"The school dorms here tend to be very dangerous." Bulat said. "All the dorms are pitted against each other which causes hate amongst the students and the student council president uses that hate to host events like this. The most dangerous right now are the Jaegers and Night Raid."

"Be sure to stay clear away from Night Raid." Mine warned.

"Oh...uh thanks." Tatsumi said, unclear of why she was warning him.

"So in a sense, it's a war between dorms." Leone said. "But on the bright side, dorms are armed with more advanced weapons than your normal shinai sword or water gun."

"What could be more advance than that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Imperial Arms." Leone smiled.

"Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Hey, Leone," Bulat whispered. "You can't tell him about that yet unless he wants to join."

"Oh, sorry." She smiled, scratching the back of her head.

Just before anymore questions could be answered, the sounds off the missiles going off shook the building, telling students it was time to head back to class.

"So Tatsumi, wanna join a dorm?" Leone suddenly asked as the two stood up.

"I'll have to think about that." Tatsumi said, remember about what he just learned.

"Anyway, I think it's best you know your way around school before learning anything else." Leone said as everyone else had taken off. "Oh, by the way, Akame stole your lunch. Ciao!"

Tatsumi, confused by what she said, looked at his lunch box to find it completely empty. Looking over at the door, he could see Akame snacking on his sandwich he had made for him.

"My...sandwich…" He said in disbelief, falling onto his hands and knees.

"Um, excuse me." A girl's voice said.

Tatsumi turned around to see a blonde girl standing behind him. She wore a long blue dress, unlike the rest of the students in the school and had a similar hair accessory as to Sheele's. In her hands was a plate of food, almost untouched.

" _She must be one of the rich students who don't have to wear a uniform._ " Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Um...it sounds like you had your lunch stolen." The girl said awkwardly shy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but….if you'd like...you could have my lunch."

"Oh no, I couldn't. It's my fault for letting it be taken." Tatsumi said pushing the food away from him.

"But, I wasn't feeling hungry at all but from the sounds of your stomach you are." The girl said, trying to persuade Tatsumi to take her lunch.

"But I couldn't from a complete stranger." Tatsumi said.

"Then how about I tell you my name and you tell me yours?" The girl suggested. "Then we won't be complete strangers."

Tatsumi took a moment to think over the girl's idea before nodding his head after his stomach growled.

Accepting the food, he wasted no time in chowing down on the plate he had been given.

"My names Tasumi." He said with a mouthful of food. "Wham's yoursm?"

The girl smiled as she began slowly walking away.

"It won't matter much to you." She replied.

Not knowing what she meant, Tatsumi began to feel his body becoming heavy, his eyes starting to close and before he knew it, he collapsed on the floor. The last image in his eyes were two men dressed in white suits coming to pick him up with the girl smiling devilishly at him.

 **Hey there guys, thanks for reading. I know this chapter came out the day after my first one but after I read yesterday's chapter of Akame ga Kill, I just knew I had to post this. Of course, I wanted to last night but it was late and you understand. Anyway, please be sure to favorite and give this story your review and don't forget to follow my profile for updates on new stories. Hope to see you guys around.**


	3. The Trouble Begins Part 2

**Chapter 3: The Trouble Begins Part 2**

"Hey Bulat." Leone said after the final missile, marking the end of the day, went off.

"Yeah?" Bulat responded, packing up his stuff.

"Have you seen Tatsumi around?" She asked. "I haven't seen him since lunch."

Bulat took a moment to think. It's true he hadn't seen Tatsumi either but he assumed Tatsumi may have gone to another class.

"Have you checked the other classes?" He asked.

"No, but Chelsea did and hasn't found him."

"Weird, I wonder where he went?"

"Maybe he went to check the girls…" Lubbock, joining the conversation, was immediately knocked down by Leone's powerful fist.

"Hey, don't destroy my classroom." Najenda said in a drunken state before falling back asleep.

"That runt probably got it through his head that he doesn't belong at the school." Mine said, joining the group along with Sheele and Akame.

"I don't suppose he got lost?" Sheele suggested. "This is a pretty big school. I still have trouble finding my way around."

"Yeah! Me too!" Lubbock added. "Like the time I accidentally walked into…"

Then, it was Mine who put Lubbock down, smacking him with a large, heavy book she was holding. The green haired boy dizzily fell onto the ground without another word. Leone, seizing the opportunity presented to her, sat on top of him and made herself comfortable.

"Has any seen him after lunch?" Leone asked. "I know I might have been the last one but I figured he was following right after."

"Maybe he's upset I ate his food." Akame thought. "Should I make him something to apologize?"

"No, you'll just end up eating it." Mine said. "Anyway, the twerp probably got sent to another classroom."

"That's not possible." Chelsea said, joining the group. "He wasn't in any of the classes."

"Why am I not surprised that you ditched class again?" Mine asked unamused by the orange haired girl's arrival.

Chelsea winked at Mine before continuing. "I did find out where he is though but you won't like to know."

Everyone's attention was soon focused on Chelsea. Even Leone got off of Lubbock and got closer to better hear what Chelsea had to say.

"Susanoo found him, just so you know." Chelsea informed the rest. "He's with Aria."

The room suddenly went silent as all eyes then shifted to Leone.

"Let's go." She said calmly then bolted out of the classroom with Akame and Bulat following right behind.

"That moron." Mine said as she, Sheele and Chelsea ran out.

"Wait...for...me!" A beaten Lubbock said as he began crawling his way out.

* * *

"AHHH!" Tatsumi yelled as the girl placed wax on him and quickly ripped it off.

"For a country hillbilly, you sure don't have a lot of hair." She said, examining the wax paper. "Let me guess, you were the runt of the group?"

"Aria...please…" Tatsumi said breathing heavy. "Please stop…."

"Oh? You want me to stop?" Aria asked, placing more wax on him the ripping it off, causing some skin to come off as well. "Toys don't get to say what they want!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi yelled again.

For the past few hours, after eating Aria's drugged plate, Tatsumi has been tortured by all means from Aria as a game. Hot water poured down his pants, ants crawling in his ears, fire underneath his feet and even having the hair and skin waxed off of him.

"Now what shall we play next?" Aria wondered as she examined the bloodied, beaten Tatsumi. "You know, it's been awhile since I've rubbed anyone with rope and poured salt on them. Would you like to try that?" She asked, walking over to a table full of tools.

Slowly picking up the rope, Aria smiled as she turned around and snapped, causing a whipping sound.

"I'm glad Esdeath is our school's president. The last one would've expelled me but, I guess that's something I don't have to worry about anymore."

"No...please don't…" Tatsumi begged as Aria tied his ankles and wrists with the rope and had one of her guards grab it.

"When I count to three, I want you to pull the rope as hard as you can." Aria instructed. "I'll then pour salt onto the wound and see what kind of noise this little ant will make."

The guard nodded his head and prepared to pull the rope on Aria's count.

"Someone…" Tatsumi whispered.

"1…" Aria began counting.

"Please…"

"2…"

"Help…"

"3…"

Tatsumi braced himself for the pain he was about to endure as the guard began to pull the rope. However, the ceiling above him suddenly collapsed, falling on top of him. Two figures soon jumped out and took out the other two guards that were in the room while Aria watched in shock.

"Who the hell are you?!" She demanded as the last guard was taken down.

"Us?" A familiar voice asked.

"Is that?" Tatsumi wondered, his vision becoming blurry.

Aria's eyes soon widened as Leone, Akame, Bulat, Chelsea, Mine, and Sheele showed up in the light. Susanoo soon arrived, as well, busting a hole in the wall with two guards knocked out by him. Lubbock quickly joined him, preparing some strings.

"You bitch…" Aria clenched her teeth as she quickly pulled out a knife and held it to Tatsumi's throat. "Make one move, and he's dead!" She threatened.

"Okay…" Lubbock said as he clenched his hand.

Aria, wondering what he meant, noticed string on his hand that led all the way to her feet. Without able to react in time, the string quickly wrapped around her ankles, pulling her up and hanging her by the ceiling.

"What's the meaning of this!?" She demanded.

"Don't you know?" Leone asked, walking closer to her.

Tatsumi could better see the busty woman as she got closer but realized her appearance was different. Her hair was longer and she had cat ears as well as claws. Even the mood around her was different.

"You kidnapped my little brother and that's not something I can look past." Leone said, giving Aria a cold glare.

Without any more words, Aria let out a ghastly scream but was quickly cut down by Akame wielding a katana, knocking her out.

After a few moments, Leone reverted to her original form while Akame sheathed the katana she used to cut the string. Bulat quickly joined the two as they helped Tatsumi out of the shackles he was chained to.

"You guys…" He weakly said.

"Now now, we don't need to hear that from our new member." Bulat smiled.

"New member?" Tatsumi wondered.

"You're going to join our dorm, Tatsumi." Leone smiled.

"Oh...what's the name?" He asked, starting to finally regain his vision a bit.

Leone smiled. "Night Raid."

Tatsumi's eyes suddenly shot wide open as he let out a massive yell in terror, feeling the pain he just recieved all over again. Even Mine was dumbfounded and just when she was about to object, Bulat picked up Tatsumi and began taking off.

"Alright, mission accomplished! Let's go!" Leone stated as she took off with the others.

"Wait, you're not seriously going to have him join are you?" Mine asked. "Hey, answer me!"

 **Hey thanks for reading guys! I know this chapter felt a little short but to be honest there wasn't much I could write for this one and I apologize. Another thing I want to bring up is I'll be posting chapters whenever I can. So I could be posting one like today and tomorrow or next week or two week etc. Be sure to favorite and leave a review. See ya again soon!**


	4. Welcome to Night Raid!

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Night Raid!**

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes to what felt like someone was sitting on top of him, and someone bigger than him no less. With his vision still blurry from opening his eyes, he could partially make out a person. Of course, it was still hard to tell who it was but the only two people who came in mind were either Leone or Bulat.

"Tatsumi," Leone's voice calmly sang. "It's time to get up."

" _Leone?_ " Tatsumi thought. " _What's she doing in my room? And why is she sitting on me?"_

Leone smiled as she ran her hand alongside Tatsumi's arm, beginning to make him nervous, his face starting to turn red. She soon readjusted herself on Tatsumi, sitting on his lower parts of his body, hooking her leg around his, and causing him to turn even redder.

"Oh Tatsumi, is that a pencil in your pants; or are you just happy to see your big sis?" Leone joked as she proceeded to place her chest on Tatsumi's stomach. "Did you miss these lovely ladies?" She asked seductively. "I know they've missed you."

Trying to contain himself, with Leone sitting on his private area, Tatsumi tried his hardest to keep himself in check. However, after Leone placed her breasts on him, he could no longer hold in what he was going to say.

"Leone! I'm not wearing any pants!" Tatsumi blurted, causing the woman to stop.

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes to see Leone's face completely red with embarrassment as she made a small screech before trying to get off him. However, she had forgotten her leg was wrapped around his and the two went tumbling out of bed and onto the floor. The bedsheet miraculously staying behind.

"What's going on in here?!" Mine shouted as she busted in through Tatsumi's door.

Her face soon became red but not from embarrassment but anger.

"What...do you two think….you're doing?" She angrily asked, trying to contain herself from beating the both of them at the first second.

Down on the floor, a naked Tatsumi was on top of Leone's back. Leone was face down, on the floor, ears red with embarrassment. Tatsumi was extremely embarrassed too as he noticed the situation he was in would cost him his life if he was lucky.

"Please don't make me out to be like Lubbock." Tatsumi begged before Mine let out a ear bleeding scream and started to attack him.

* * *

"Haha! So Mine saw your manhood for the first time?" Bulat laughed as he downed his drink.

Tatsumi could only nod his head. The large bruise, Mine left on his face, was still thumping and Leone had quickly run out of the room so he had no idea where she went off too. It took Sheele and Chelsea both to get Mine off of him and the three went off to the market to buy some groceries and supplies they would need. That only left Akame, Bulat, Lubbock and Tatsumi in the kitchen.

Akame was busy preparing breakfast, for them, to even bother joining in on the topic. However, Tatsumi felt she was fully informed of the situation.

"So, Tatsumi, you know what this means right?" Bulat asked.

Tatsumi looked up at his friend with a confused look but Bulat was only smiling and it seemed like it was about to turn into a hefty laugh.

"You have to marry her!" He joked but Tatsumi fell flat on the table.

"Horrible joke." Akame bluntly stated as she joined them at the table. "He'll have to marry Leone as well, since he was on top of her."

"Oh good point." Bulat agreed, remembering Leone was in the room too.

"Would you two quit it!" Tatsumi angrily yelled before going back into his depressed state. "What should I do?" He wondered.

"Nothing." Akame said.

"Huh?"

Akame wiped her mouth from the piece of bacon she ate and sternly looked at Tatsumi.

"Leone said she was going to apologize first. Had she known you were naked, she wouldn't have entered your room." Akame informed him.

" _That doesn't make it any better that she entered in the first place._ " Tatsumi thought. "But what about Mine?"

Bulat waved his hand to calm Tatsumi down. "Don't worry, she won't get over it but she'll deal with it; like with Lubbock." He smiled from his words of encouragement.

" _That doesn't help either._ " Tatsumi thought.

It had been three days since the Aria incident and when Tatsumi, albeit without his consent, joined the Night Raid dorm. Since then, each day has been something new and strange.

The first day, as soon as he tried leaving his room, he realized it had been bolted shut, by Mine, from the other side. It took Susanoo nearly five hours to get it undone as Mine constantly kept dirtying the place. It wasn't until Susanoo tied her up that he was able to freely take down the wooden planks. Soon after, Tatsumi found himself training with Bulat and although it was peaceful he couldn't help but think Bulat was more focused on something rather than his swordsmanship. Then, late at night, he helped Akame prepare dinner but found himself mainly cooking it as Akame gave herself the self-proclaimed title of 'Taste Tester' which, in reality, meant she was just eating the food he made.

The second day, not even after he woke up, he noticed he had slept outside and that his bed had been moved. He later learned that Mine had bribed Susanoo to move his bed but as to why he agreed to was still a mystery. It took him about two hours to move his bed back before he had to help Sheele study but discovered he was really helping her learn how to walk without tripping. He then spent the rest of the day learning more about the dorms and the events they are required to take part in as well as a little history of the school itself.

The third day he awoke and when it turned out Mine hadn't done anything to him, he proudly walked out of his room until a bucket of glue fell on him and he was then covered in feathers while Mine put on the finishing touches of making him look like a giant chicken. Having had enough, he started chasing her but Sheele intervened, mainly because she was holding a giant pair of scissors and was cutting something long, which freaked him out. The rest of the day went on with what seemed like it was going to be a normal routine. Train with Bulat, help Sheele not be an airhead, he now had to help Lubbock get free from his room and help cook meals with Akame.

Bulat soon stood up and stretched his arms. "Alright, today you can take it easy, Tatsumi. There won't be any training." He informed him.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked.

"I have some things to do today. You're free to train on your own of course but I won't be there to...assist you." Bulat replied, his eyes looking down below Tatsumi.

"You won't be cooking today either." Akame told him. "In fact…"

It only took a matter of minutes until Tatsumi found himself being thrown out of the dorm by Akame. He was shortly joined by Lubbock as Bulat tossed him out as well.

"Hey Bulat! What the hell?!" Lubbock angrily asked. "I was still sleeping!"

"It's 10 in the morning, you should be up by now." Bulat said. "Go play with Tatsumi until it's three. Have fun kids." He waved before closing the door and locking it.

"Who does he think we are?" Lubbock angrily made a fist. "Alright, operation get back inside has now begun!" He proudly said.

"That was a pretty fast reaction." Tatsumi noticed.

"Hehe, well you see…" Lubbock pointed down below and Tatsumi realized he didn't have any pants but only underwear on. "If we're to go out, I'd like some pants….and breakfast."

Almost as if someone heard his wish, a pair of pants fell on top of lubbock along with a plate of eggs and bacon. The happy Lubbock didn't care if the food was dirty on the ground as he enjoyed the meal while putting on his pants.

"Alright! Let's go!" He gave Tatsumi a thumbs up.

"You're too okay with this!" Tatsumi stated.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do for the next…. five hours…" Tatsumi asked, looking at the giant clock tower in the city.

Tatsumi and Lubbock had decided there must be something they could do in the city, and since Tatsumi been to the city yet, the two thought it was the perfect opportunity to show him around the place.

"Well, we could go to my favorite book store." Lubbock suggested before placing his hand by his mouth so no one could hear him. "The owner allows me in the back where all the adult books are, if you catch my meaning."

Tatsumi sighed before punching Lubbock on the head. "We're not going to look at dirty magazines."

"Well then how about I just show you around then?" Lubbock asked with Tatsumi's nod of approval.

The two spent the next few hours exploring just a small section of the capital that was close to the school. Tatsumi was even more impressed by the number of shops and homes that were set up. To his surprise, they even had a few blacksmithing shops with armor and swords being made in front of the store. Even the cafe, he and Lubbock sat down and ate was amazing, although it was a little costly. Never in his life did he think he would ever be able to taste such different, cultural foods.

By the time they were supposed to head back to their dorm, Tatsumi and Lubbock were completely exhausted as they sat on a bench overlooking a fountain in one of the many squares. Several children were playing by the water until some got in the fountain alerting the guards and being chased off.

"Man today was a great day." Tatsumi said as he stretched his arms. "Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem, now you just need to find me a pretty lady or a picture of Leone's boobs and we'll call it even." Lubbock said casually.

"You can't be serious…" Tatsumi said with an unconvinced face.

"Hey, I expect something in return for offering my services." Lubbock nonchalantly stated. "Not just anyone can ask me to be their tour guide."

"What about them? They seem lost." Tatsumi pointed at a group of girls, clearly from a different country.

Before he knew it, Lubbock was already gone as Tatsumi saw the green haired boy run straight for the girls. However, what came next was expected as the girls all slapped Lubbock silly before calling one of the guards on patrol. Lubbock quickly came running back, a terrified look on his face.

"Haha, what's wrong? I thought you'd be used to that?" Tatsumi asked.

"I am but it's the guard I'm afraid of. Quick, we have to go now!" Lubbock said. His face showing he wasn't kidding.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked.

Before Lubbock could explain, a girl with long auburn hair arrived with some sort of dog beside her. Lubbock squealed as he darted off, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground to cover his tracks.

" *cough* *cough* What the hell?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked as the smoke cleared.

"Uh *cough* Yeah, I'm fine." Tatsumi replied. "You don't seem fazed at all though."

The girl smiled before she saluted Tatsumi. The creature next to her did the same.

"That's because us guards must be prepared for anything like this!" She proudly said. "After all, a little smoke won't kill me!"

" _What kind of weirdo is she?_ " Tatsumi could only wonder. " _And what kind of dog is that?_ "

The girl soon held out her hand to Tatsumi to help him up from the bench.

"My name is Seryu Ubiquitous." The girl said. "I'm a member of the Imperial Guard as well as a student at Empire High."

"Oh, so you're a student too?" Tatsumi asked.

"Correct!" She smiled as she picked up the dog next to her. "And this is my friend Koro. He helps me track down people like that man who got away."

"That's pretty cool." Tatsumi said. "My name is Tatsumi, I go to Empire High too."

"Really?" Seryu asked in surprise. "Then do you know that man who ran off then?"

"Man?" Tatsumi questioned. More or less, he thought of Lubbock as a horny little boy.

"If you don't that's fine, I'll have Koro track him down." She said.

Seryu then set Koro down on the ground and snapped her fingers. In a flash, Koro began smelling the ground and darted off towards an alleyway behind Tatsumi. Seryu quickly followed behind, waving back at Tatsumi.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you Tatsumi. I hope to see you at school sometime!" She hollered before turning a corner.

"What was that all about?" Tatsumi wondered. "I should probably be heading back now."

* * *

Tatsumi looked at the door that led to the inside of his dorm and slowly turned the handle.

" _It's unlock_?" He thought. "Sheele probably forgot to lock it." He told himself as he opened it.

As his fingers went over to turn on the lights, a sudden explosion appeared in front of him, causing him to hit the ground. In front of him was everyone, besides Lubbock, waiting for him. Akame, Leone and Chelsea had noise makers while Bulat happily threw confetti. A large sign was hung behind them with the words "Welcome to Night Raid Tatsumi!" written on it.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's a party!" Leone happily said.

"Party?" He questioned.

"It's to celebrate your joining of Night Raid." Leone continued. "So far, if you managed to survive for more than a day than you're an official member now!" She laughed as she shot off a small confetti canon.

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" Tatsumi asked, unsure if Leone was joking or not.

"Tatsumi." Akame said walking towards him. "Put this on."

Akame handed Tatsumi a small blue hat with some glitter on it. Looking around, he noticed everyone had a different colored party hat on too and decided to join in on the fun.

"Everyone...this is great." He said with tears.

"Ugh don't cry!" Mine scolded him. "This is a party!"

"Sorry." Tatsumi said. "You're sure being nice since this morning, Mine." Tatsumi pointed out before being dropped by Mine who then angrily walked away muttering words under her breath.

"What did I do?" Tatsumi asked as he slowly stood up.

"Just leave her." Najenda said, appearing from behind a wall. "Just enjoy the party."

"Najenda? What are you doing here?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well I am the dorms teacher." Najenda stated.

"You're just here for the booze." Leone pointed out, causing Najenda to blush.

"What kind of person do you take me for?" She asked, insulted by Leone's statement.

"What's that behind you then?" Leone asked, pointing at the small keg of alcohol.

Najenda looked down at the ground and slowly turned around to go put the keg back where it belonged. Meanwhile, Chelsea began passing out cake with Bulat protecting her from a hungry Akame.

As the party went on, everyone began to have a more pleasant time. Mine and Sheele were sitting on the couch and enjoying each other's stories. Chelsea and Tatsumi were trying to keep Akame from eating the entire table of food. Bulat, Leone and Najenda were slowly getting drunk and Susanoo began cleaning up the messes everyone made.

"By the way, Tatsumi." Chelsea asked. "Where's the green pervert?"

"Lubbock? He's probably still being chased by that girl Imperial Guard."

Chelsea smirked. "That idiot needs to keep that stuff in his pants."

"No kidding, but I don't think Seryu will hurt him too bad though." Tatsumi smiled.

Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Tatsumi. It seemed like the lively energetic party had been put on pause. Even Susanoo stopped cleaning to hear him.

"Did you say...Seryu?" Mine asked. "As in Seryu Ubiquitous?"

"Yeah. Why?" Tatsumi asked.

Najenda suddenly stood up and walked over to Tatsumi, lighting a cigarette on her way.

"I'm sure no one has told you yet but these dorms have rivals throughout the school." She began to speak. "One such rivalry is Night Raid and the Jaegers."

"So that's our rival?" Tatsumi asked.

"But it's worse than it sounds." Leone added.

"She's right." Najenda said. "The Jaegers dorm leader is the student council president and not only that, Seryu Ubiquitous is part of it. She's one person you don't want to cross."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked.

Suddenly, the door to the main room opened up with Lubbock limping his way in. His face was beaten and bloodied and it seemed one of his arms were broken. The pair of goggles he wore had a broken lense and his clothes were ripped to shreds.

"Lubbock!" Leone shouted as she ran to him and caught him, just before he fell. "Lubbock! Speak to me!"

"If only….*cough* If only I could feel your boobs." Lubbock said in a dramatic voice, prompting Leone to drop him.

"He's fine." Leone said.

"Argh, I thought I had it this time!" Lubbock said. "Even after I let that crazy woman attack me."

"You mean Seryu did that too you?" Tatsumi asked.

"No, but her dog sure did a number." Lubbock said, brushing himself off. "I was able to get away by using the strings I had set out as a trap." He smiled showing his red glove with a box full of strings.

"What's that?" Tatsumi asked.

"This?" Lubbock smiled. "This is my teigu!"

"Teigu?"

"I should explain." Najenda said. "There is a reason dorms are required to fight in the bigger events and that's because they contain teigu. Teigu are special weapons created by the first principal of this school in order to fight in such events. About 48 teigu were made but about half have been lost or stolen."

"So they're like super weapons?" Tatsumi asked.

Najenda nodded her head. "Of course, there is one rule that should be known and you should know this too. If two teigu users were to ever fight, then one is sure to lose."

"Y-You mean they'll be killed?!" Tatsumi asked.

"What? No!" Najenda said. "Huh, maybe it's best you go to the library and research them some more. Oh and one more thing, stay away from the Jaegers. Understood? It's possible they might know you're a member of our dorm now."

"Ms. Najenda, I'll go and find out what I can." Chelsea said.

"Good." Najenda stated. "Now then…." She began raising her voice. "Let the party... continue!"

* * *

On a distant hill, overlooking Night Raids dorm, Aria smiled devilishly, licking her lips as she slowly hummed a small tune to herself. Standing behind her were two cloaked figures of average height, their faces unseen from the darkness.

"Just you wait my little toy." She said as she turned around. "I haven't finished playing with you yet."

 **Hey there guys, thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review or favorite the story if you liked it. See ya soon!**


	5. The Jaegers, Teigu and Fights

**Chapter 5: The Jaegers, Teigu and Fights**

As Najenda requested him to do, Tatsumi made his way towards the library with Sheele as his guide. She seemed to be the only one capable of knowing books that help clearly explain teigu and the rules around them as well as the fighting events the school hosts.

"So you've read every book the library has?" Tatsumi asked.

Sheele politely shook her head. "I thought I did but it ended up being the same book I reread over and over again."

A little dumbfounded, Tatsumi could only sigh just as the two approached the main doors that lead to the school's library. Above the doors was a sign that named the library after a man named Run. However, most of the sign had been graffiti on or broken apart, nearly making it impossible to read if Sheele hadn't told him the name.

"What's so important about this Run guy?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, he is a member of the Jaegers." Sheele said. "But you'll learn more after we get the books we need." She smiled as Tatsumi pushed the door open.

Almost in an instant, Tatsumi could feel the rush of silence befall on him. Never in his years did he expect to find a place, throughout the entire school, to be so silent.

In front of them were large tables neatly placed for students to study and do their work while the background was covered by shelves and shelves of books. Shelves so tall, the room, itself, needed a second floor in order to access the books at the very top. Closer to the entrance, where they were standing, was a long counter with a few librarians quietly tending to their work.

"Where do you begin?" Tatsumi asked silently, as to not disturb the other students.

"You'll need books on teigu and the school's events" Sheele replied in a normal tone, surprising Tatsumi. "I'll retrieve the dorms list so you know the names of the people to watch out for."

Nodding to her plan, Tatsumi and Sheele split up to retrieve the items they needed. It took nearly two hours before Tatsumi came back with a few books on the school's events and one book about teigu's.

"To think there would only be one book." He told himself as he sat down at one of the table.

"Shh!" A student put a finger to their mouths as they went back to reading.

Rolling his eyes, Tatsumi opened several of the event books first to understand the events a little better.

* * *

 _Empire High Fighting Events_

 _Rules/Info:_

 _All active dorms and members are required to take part in dorm only battle royals for the entire day. The use of teigu are permitted and in no way are students allowed to kill their opponent. Serious injury may be involved and students will be asked to sign a waver to ensure no lawsuit is taken. In the risk of death; students will have a will prepared and funerals will be covered by the school._

 _Single battle events require students to participate if they choose to skip the day of 10 hour long educational studies with a report of 20 pages due by 8:00 am the next morning. Failure to comply may lead to suspension or expulsion. The use of teigu are not permitted and in no way are students allowed to kill their opponent. Serious injury may be involved and students will be asked to sign a waver to ensure no lawsuit is taken. In the risk of death; students will have a will prepared and funerals will be covered by the school._

 _Any member who refuses to participate will automatically disqualify their dorm and forced to extra work of either manual labor or educational studies. Students who participate, not belong to a dorm, will be disqualified and suspended for a week. Those who do not attend the school (whether it be parent, sibling or neighbor) are to be arrested on site and be dealt with the student council president until Imperial Guards arrive to apprehend the suspect._

 _List:_

 _Dorm Events Only_

 _Fall Beat Down (FBD)_

 _Spring Break Brawl (SBB)_

 _Summer Standoff (SS)*_

 _Winter Takeout (WT)_

 _Single Events Only_

 _New Year Brawl (NYB)_

 _Presidential Campaign (PC)_

 _Presidential Election Week (PEW)**_

 _Yearly Fitness Exam (YFE)***_

 _*SS- Optional if ¾ dorm members are missing due to Summer Vacation_

 _**PEW- Must have participated and passed PC_

 _***YFE- All students are REQUIRED to take_

* * *

"Sheesh, these sound brutal, just the name alone." Tatsumi silently told himself before being shushed again. " _Really?_ " He thought.

Rolling his eyes, once more, he made his way to the book that contained all the information on teigu, that he needed.

As he slowly opened the book, dust slowly came out from the pages. The book seems like it hasn't been used in so long. Even as he turned the pages, he swore a small spider crawled into another page.

"Alright, what do we got here?" He wondered to himself, being hushed once more.

* * *

 _Teigu_

 _When the school was first established, the first principal created 48 weapons in fear of threat against other schools. With the school's budget as high as 9.8 million, he had scientist create these super weapons and trained a small percentage of the students who were adaptable, creating the first dorm before it's closure after he the fifth principal retired due to illness. Sometime, throughout the school's history, half of the teigu were lost while some were destroyed by unknown causes and after the school's destruction during the 27th principal's time they were considered lost. However, after the school was rebuilt, a small room was located possessing several teigu with more slowly being found. A new rule was then decreed that the surviving teigu would be sent to several dorms who would keep the peace of the school._

 _List:_

 _Note: These teigu have been recorded and are the only ones on record for the time._

 _Demon Armor: Incursio_

 _Dimensional Formation: Shambhala_

 _Double Bladed Axe: Belvaac_

 _Glorious Hands of God: Perfector_

 _Infinite Uses: Cross Tail_

 _Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires_

 _March of the Dead: Yatsufusa_

 _Military Music Dream: Scream_

 _Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator_

 _One Cut Killer: Murasame_

 _Power Surging: Balzac_

 _Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante_

 _Roman Artillery: Pumpkin_

 _Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech_

 _Water Dragon Possession: Black Marlin_

* * *

"To think there would be that many." Tatsumi silently told himself.

"Shh!"

" _Are you serious!?"_ He irritatingly thought

Sheele soon showed up with a large book in her hands, distracting Tatsumi from the student. He was amazed by the size of the book. He didn't believe books, the large on Sheele was carrying, could be so big.

"Here you go!" Sheele said, dropping the book on the table and causing a massive whack when the book made contact with the table. "You'll find all the information you need."

Tatsumi, horrified by the size of the book, looked at Sheele to make sure it was alright to check.

Nodding her head, Tatsumi took a deep breath before opening the book.

* * *

 _Empire High Dorms_

 _Dorms are created in the hopes of allowing students, who attend school, to have an easier time in arriving to class. Dorms are not entirely necessary and usually limit the number of students who can join based on the number of rooms. Students must write a letter to the school or be accepted by the dorm's active teacher. If students wish to leave dorms, they may do so at anytime but will not be allowed to participate in any of the activities the dorms offer._

 _List of Dorm Names and Students_

 _ **The Jaegers**_ _\- Run * *, Dr. Stylish (SAT)**, Esdeath (STP)***, Bols, Kurome, Seryu, Wave_

 _ **Night Raid**_ _\- Najenda , Susanoo (Employee), Akame, Bulat, Chelsea, Leone, Lubbock, Mine, Sheele,_ _Tatsumi_ _Runt_

 _ **Rakshasa Demons**_ _\- Bolic , Ibara, Mez, Sten, Suzuka_

 _ **Three Beasts**_ _\- Liver , Daidara, Nyau_

 _ **Wild Hunt**_ _\- Honest (VP)**** , Champ, Cosmina, Dorothea, Enshin, Izou, Syura_

 _Disbanded:_

 _To protect the interests of the people, the names of the former member who were members of these dorms will not be included._

 _ **Elite Seven**_

 _*AT- Active Teacher_

 _**SAT- Secondary Active Teacher_

 _***STP- Student Council President_

 _****VP- Vice Principal_

* * *

"Why's my name scratched out and why is runt written next to it?" Tatsumi asked, closely looking at the text.

"Oh, I met Mine and she happened to have that ready for me." Sheele smiled, a bright light turning on in Tatsumi's head. "Isn't she kind?"

"Yeah...she really is." Tatsumi gritted his teeth. "Anyway, I think I got what I need."

"Oh good. I'm glad I could help." Sheele clapped her hands together.

Tatsumi took one last look at the books he had just learned from.

" _So this is part of the school too?_ " He thought.

"Shh!"

" _What the hell? They can read minds too!?"_

* * *

The small clock softly clicked on the woman's desk as she finished up writing up her report of the week's school account. Written on it were the names of students sent to detention, suspension and expulsion with minor written details of her accounts in dealing with the troublemakers.

The woman moved the blue hair out of her face so her blue eyes could focus on reviewing the paper she had just written. Her pale skin nearly commenting the chilly air that flowed through her plain office.

"How boring." She told herself, tossing her pen on the papers. "If only there was someone who could enlighten me."

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in."

The door to her room slowly opened revealing a blonde man in white robes. In his hair was a small feather decoration that swiftly moved through the air as he turned his head. In his hands were several folders, each with the school's stamp on them.

"Run, what do you need?" The woman asked.

"I'm here to give you this." Run explained, handing the woman papers he was holding in his hands.

The woman slowly looked through them, her eyes becoming wider as a small smile began to form on her face. Her cheeks began to turn rosy pink before going back to the pale white skin it was.

"Run." The woman said.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want to host a small tournament, one week from now." The woman informed him. "Only first years, transfer students and the martial arts club allowed. The prize will be a small cash reward of 300$."

"Yes, Ms. Esdeath." Run bowed before walking out of the room.

Esdeath smiled to herself, turning her chair to face out the window next to her.

"So… let's see if you're a suitable candidate for me, Tatsumi." She told herself, smiling at a picture of Tatsumi with his information on the page behind his picture.

 **Hey, thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review and don't forget to favorite as well. See ya later!**


	6. Stolen

**Chapter 6: Stolen**

"Thanks for helping me learn more about this stuff, Sheele." Tatsumi thanked the purple haired girl as they walked down the hall.

"It was no trouble at all." Sheele smiled. "To be honest, I'm not really good at anything else."

"Really?" Tatsumi sounding surprised.

Sheele nodded her head. "I'm a big air head when it comes to menial chores. One time, I burnt all the food when I helped Akame cook and she was ready to kill me. I made the entire dorm dirty after Bulat had finished cleaning. I accidentally mistook salt for sugar and bought so many bags that Leone couldn't stop laughing. There was also the other time I accidentally put Mine in the wash while doing laundry."

"That last part doesn't sound too bad." Tatsumi casually said.

"They only thing I'm good at is helping others learn the rules." Sheele went on. "Even if they don't matter, it's the only thing I can do."

"Didn't you mentioned you had a friend that relied on you?" Tatsumi asked. "If you're feeling down about not being able to help others, surely you could help her."

Sheele sadly looked at the ground. "She doesn't want to see me."

"What? That's crazy talk!" Tatsumi ranted.

Sheele shook her head. "It's true. The last time I saw her was when she came over and was upset after she dumped her boyfriend who was cheating on her. However, he didn't take it sitting down and tried to kill her. At that moment, I was afraid of what would happen next and before I could do anything my friend started to call me a 'clumsy idiot.' No matter what happened that night, even after she got back together with her ex-boyfriend or the laugh they shared, those words burned deep in my heart...and they hurt."

"Sheele I…" Tatsumi was cut short as he heard a couple walking towards them laughing.

The guy was big and tall, almost like Bulat but with his head shaven. His shirt was nearly torn up, probably from lack of care. The girl, he had his arm around, was smaller but about the same height as Sheele. She had brown hair tied into a bun on the back of her head with several hairs sticking out.

The couple immediately quieted down as they passed Tatsumi and Sheele but after they crossed paths they began to laugh again.

"Hey babe, isn't that the clumsy air head?" The guy asked.

"Sure is!" The girl mocked. "Seems she found another loser to hang out with!"

The couple continued to laugh as the turned the corner. Tatsumi, left with an angry feeling was about to chase after them before he noticed Sheele quietly standing next to him.

"Sheele…"

"I'm alright." Sheele forced a smile. "I'm just glad she's happy. That's all that matters." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

No matter how Tatsumi looked at it, he could tell Sheele was hurting and bad, but before he could lend his support she quickly ran off; claiming to fetch her teigu from her locker.

* * *

Sheele continued to run down the hallway until she reached her locker, but by that time the tears were already falling down her face. Clumsy, she struggled to open her locker, hitting the door a few times before it finally opened.

"I'm such an idiot…" She sniffed. "To think I could ever be friends with people like her."

Sheele looked inside her locker and found only a large pair of scissors, with a panda face, inside, leaning against the back. She slowly pulled them out and did a few cuts with them to make sure they still work.

"What can I possibly do?" She wondered.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted, nearly scaring Sheele.

Sheele turned to find Seryu and Koro standing in the middle of the hallway. Several students saw her and began to quickly walk away, trying to not watch the situation.

"It's against school rules to have your teigu on you!" Seryu declared. "I'm going to have to confiscate them and send you to detention."

"But, I was just…" Sheele tried speaking before Seryu blew her whistle.

"I'll give you five seconds to come peacefully, unless you want to try your luck and fight." Seryu glared at her.

Unsure what to do, Sheele politely nodded her head before slowly walking towards Seryu. A small grin was on the guard's face with Koro aimlessly watching.

"That's a responsible girl….for an airhead." Seryu commented, causing Sheele to stop.

"You know, for years, people have been calling me that." Sheele said. "It's true, I am an airhead and nothing can fix that. However, I can fix those with a soiled mouth such as yourself."

"Is that a threat?" Seryu asked, Koro preparing to fight.

Sheele tightly held the scissors by the handle and whipped them through the air before pointing it at Seryu.

"Try and take them… I dare you." She said, a grim look on her face.

Seryu chuckled before snapping her fingers, causing Koro to grow just as big as her. The dog then charged straight for Sheele, its mouth opening wide to swallow her teigu. However, Sheele dashed towards Koro and cut the side of it's body off, forcing it to fall flat on the floor.

Without much hesitation, Seryu quickly pulled out two sub machine guns and began firing them at Sheele who blocked most of the bullets with her teigu.

"It's illegal to fire live ammo at a school." Sheele sternly said.

"These aren't live rounds, they're knockout rounds." Seryu informed her. "They work almost like real bullets but they won't kill you, just knock you out."

"Fine then. Let's continue, shall we?" Sheele insisted as she lunged at Seryu.

Seryu smirked as she began firing more rounds at Sheele, only to have them blocked or missed. Sheele then quickly opened up the scissors, ready to cut Seryu's guns when Koro appeared from behind, ready to put Sheele in it's mouth.

" _Shoot!_ " Sheele thought as she closed her eyes. However, a large beam came and hit Koro, throwing him back from Sheele.

Sheele slowly opened her eyes to find Mine standing far away from them. She firmly held a large rifle in her hands but an angry look had taken over her face.

"Sheele, what the hell are you doing?" She asked. "You know it's against the rules to fight another dorm outside of events."

Sheele looked down. "Sorry, it's just…"

"Without me!" Mine smiled.

Sheele looked at Mine as tears began to slowly form in her eyes. With a single nod, Sheele focused her attention back on Seryu.

"If I give you Extase, you'll set us free and we'll forget this ever happened." Sheele negotiated.

Seryu slowly but loudly began to laugh psychotically. "You think you can just negotiate like that after you both hurt Koro!? I'll gladly take your teigu and forget this, but first, I'm going to fuck you up!"

Seryu quickly pointed her guns at Sheele and began firing them again. Meanwhile, Mine was about to fire a shot at Seryu when Koro appeared before her and grabbed her in his hand. Mine soon let out an agonizing scream of pain as the dog slowly crushed her body, the feeling of her arm breaking.

"Mine!" Sheele shouted as she looked over at her friend.

Sheele quickly dashed over to Mine and sliced Koro's arm off, saving Mine from anymore pain. However, Sheele soon felt Koro's arm grab her as it began to turn black like the rest of it's body.

"Koro, rampage mode now!" Seryu laughed.

Mine watched in horror as Koro grew even larger and began crushing Sheele's body, sending her flying down the hall and into a wall. Koro then charged at her and repeatedly stomped on her body before purposely picking her up and slamming her all over the ground. He then finished by throwing Sheele into the ceiling, causing a hole to appear on the next floor as she fell back to the ground.

"Sheele!" Mine shouted as she ran towards her friend.

"Good job, Koro." Seryu complimented her dog picking up Sheele's teigu. "Come on, let's go back to the main office." She smiled before looking back at Mine. "Remember, this never happened."

* * *

Tatsumi quickly turned around, hearing a faint voice echo through the halls.

"What was that noise just now?" He asked but shrugged it off.

Turning back around, he accidentally bumped into someone, causing several books to fall on the ground and papers to fly loose.

"I'm sorry." Tatsumi quickly apologized.

"It's alright." A boy's voice said. "Accidents happen."

Tatsumi looked in front to see a tall man with blue hair calmly pick up his stuff. If he didn't smell like fish, Tatsumi would assume he enjoyed going or working at the capital's port based off the anchor necklace he wore.

"Here, let me help." Tatsumi said, picking up some of the papers.

"Thanks." The man said. "It's rare to find people willing to help out another these days."

"That's true, I haven't lived here long." Tatsumi responded with a small laugh.

"Oh, so are you from the countryside then?"

Tatsumi nodded his head.

"What a coincidence, I am too!" The man happily said. "How long have you been living here? I've been here since the beginning of the year."

"I've only been here a few days but it seems like there is always something new to be found."

"I know right!" The man exclaimed. "But truth be told, I kinda wished this school operated better."

"Operated better?" Tatsumi questioned before the man chuckled.

"Forgive me, you're still fairly new here. I shouldn't be telling you about my complaints. Anyway, I have to get going or I'll be late."

"Alright then." Tatsumi said before he realized he forgot something. "Hey what's your name? I'm Tatsumi."

"Wave." The man replied. "It's a pleasure, Tatsumi." He said, shaking his hand before quickly walking off.

"Wave?" Tatsumi said. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Tatsumi took a few minutes of thinking before deciding it was pointless in trying to remember a name he just learned.

" _I wonder if Sheele's alright?_ " He thought as he continued his way down the hall.

* * *

 **Night Raid Dorm**

"Who did this?" Tatsumi asked, his eyes still wide. His brain not thinking correctly as he walked up to Mine who was holding her broken arm. "Mine...answer me. Who did this to Sheele?" He asked.

At the end of the school day, Tatsumi, along with Bulat, walked home together to find everyone else waiting outside. The only person missing was Sheele, making him nervous that she got lost. But, to his horror, he and the rest of the group found out about Sheele's fight with Seryu.

"Tatsumi, what are you doing?" Najenda calmly asked.

"I'm going to get Sheele's teigu back. What do you think?" Tatsumi responded, his fist tightening.

"You won't be able to." Bulat told him. "Most likely they'll be with the vice-principal or the head security right now. Try taking those scissors and you'll face a punishment worse than expulsion."

"Then what can we do?" Tatsumi asked.

"Don't worry." Chelsea tried to cheer him up. "Today, while I was stalking Lubbock to mess with him, I overheard Esdeath talking about a small event."

"A fighting one I presume?" Najenda asked.

"Most likely, knowing her." Chelsea said. "It turns out that she plans on giving a cash reward but is also doing this to add one more member to her dorm."

"So then that means she's using Sheele's teigu then?" Leone asked.

"It's possible but I didn't hear anything about a teigu involved." Chelsea admitted.

"Since Seryu's a member of Esdeath's dorm then it's possible Esdeath will include the teigu." Akame thought.

"Um, excuse me." Tatsumi raised his hand like a small child. "But who's Esdeath?"

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. Even Bulat was shaking his head in disappointment.

"You went to the library today, right?" Leone asked. "Then you should've read about the members of the dorms."

Tatsumi slowly began to recall the book he read before something clicked in his mind. "Hey wait a minute!" He began yelling and pointing at Mine. "Why'd you change my name in the book?!"

"Tatsumi, go easy on her." Akame gently said. "Right now is not the time for that."

"Alright…" Tatsumi complied. "But yeah, I remember reading Esdeath's name in there but I don't know who she exactly is."

"She's the school's student council president." Bulat told him. "In a way, you could say she has complete control over the school and has the freedom like our vice-principal."

"So in other words she's hosting an event to pick a new member?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, then that means I've met another member today." Tatsumi remembered. "Now I know I've heard his name before. His name was Wave."

"He's another member you want to watch out for." Bulat warned.

"But why didn't he attack you?" Leone asked. "Shouldn't the Jaegers and other dorms be informed of our new member?"

"Unless someone ended up scratching out his name to make it impossible to read." Najenda figured out, looking at Mine, she was still upset from today's escapade. "It's your prank that now allows us an opportunity here."

"Opportunity?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Tatsumi, you'll register in the event and retrieve Sheele's teigu back." Najenda told him.

"What?!" Tatsumi sounded surprised.

"Good news, it's first years only." Chelsea smiled. "That means you and Mine will be participating."

"Mine can't." Akame said. "She's injured and the rules state she can't participate injured unless she wants too."

"Mine, what do you say?" Leone asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She said in a caring voice.

"I...I…" Mine finally speaking since informing them of what happened. "I'll try my best for Sheele!" She said with energy.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Tatsumi asked.

"Nope!" Leone smiled. "Now come on, you've got training to do!"

"Oh come on!" Tatsumi yelled.

* * *

 **Esdeath's Office**

"So how exactly did you get this?" Esdeath asked Seryu as the girl presented Sheele's teigu to her.

"One of those Night Raid members was holding it in the middle of the public so I confiscated it." Seryu informed her.

"So how did you get those wounds on Koro?" Esdeath asked, looking at the beat up dog.

"Well you see…" Seryu tried explaining before Esdeath quickly grabbed her by the throat. "You didn't openly fight her, did you?" She asked, starting to choke Seryu. "Because if you did, I'll have to take your teigu and lock you in hot water."

"I'm sorry….ma'am." Seryu choked. "She attacked me first."

Esdeath soon let go of Seryu, the girl now gasping for air as her dog walked over to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter anymore now." Esdeath stated. "We at least have something as a valuable prize for the event now." She said, looking over her papers.

Seryu's eye soon caught a picture of Tatsumi on her desk and began reading the information next to it.

"Hey, I've seen him before." Seryu said. "He was being harassed by one of those Night Raid rats."

"Oh, and what do you think of him?" Esdeath asked for her opinion.

"Seems pretty normal to me. However, he didn't flinch once that runt escaped using a smoke bomb. Most people would panic." Seryu replied.

Esdeath continued to look at Tatsumi's files with a smile on her face. "That'll be all today. Thank you for your hard work."

Seryu and Koro left Esdeath alone in her office as the student council president continued to blush at Tatsumi's file.

"Are you truly the one?" She whispered.

 **Hey there guys, thanks for reading. I'm glad I actually managed to put a fight in this one but sad that I couldn't figure out how to add Kurome and Akame's meeting. Oh well, that'll be for another chapter. Please leave a review and favorite the story. See ya soon!**


	7. Esdeath's Tournament

**Chapter 7: Esdeath's Tournament**

"Welcome, one and all to Esdeath's Recruiting Tournament!" Wave announced as the large crowd of students around him cheered and shouted. "For this tournament, only first year students, who are not involved in any dorms may participate. Our very own Martial Arts club will also be participating to make things a little more exciting!"

The crowd gave another thunderous roar of excitement as several strong looking students appeared on the large stadium Wave was standing on. Each one was about the same height with the same muscle complexion as the other but all had on different masks. Starting from the left to the right, the masks went: bunny, wolf, tiger and dragon.

Up in the stands, was a large, specially built area for staff only. A large staircase led from the stadium up to the area. Sitting inside the special area, Esdeath quietly sat in her chair with Run standing by her side. A bored expression had grown on her face as Run began to describe his thoughts of how the tournament would turn out.

"Say, Run?" Esdeath interrupted the young man.

"Yes ma'am?" Run asked.

"Do you have a copy of all the students who will be participating today?" She asked. "There is one student in particular I would like to keep an eye on."

"I'm sorry Ms. Esdeath." Run bowed. "But I do not have the sheet. Allow me to go fetch one."

"That won't be necessary." Esdeath halted his attempt towards the door. "This makes it even more interesting on whether or not he will show."

Run gave an uneasy look at Esdeath before focusing his attention back onto the stadium. Wave had just begun the first fight with a small girl with short blonde hair with an orange raincoat and matching boots taking down a large boy. She was quick on her feet and managed to trip the boy; knocking him down and winning the fight.

"And the winner is Fal!" Wave announced after the big guy couldn't get up.

"That b-bitch!" The boy said as he was ready to strike the girl. However, Wave quickly stopped him and threw him off the ring.

"Don't you have any dignity?" Wave asked, scaring the boy away.

"Alright next up is…"

Wave continued to read off the list of student's names who were forced to participate and even the four martial arts members; all winning their fight in less than 30 seconds.

Up in the stands, Leone and Lubbock happily watched the fights go on, with Leone getting drunk and Lubbock sneakily getting peeks at girl's chests with his binoculars he brought.

"When will Tatsumi be up next?" Leone whined. "I never get to see him!"

"Maybe you should stop drinking now." Lubbock said, still looking through his binoculars.

"Well maybe you should quit being a huge pervert!" Leone shouted, catching a few ears, as she grabbed the binoculars from Lubbock. "Hey look everyone! This guy's a pervert!" She announced.

"Idiot!" Lubbock said. "We're supposed to be sober for this."

Lubbock turned to see Leone fast asleep, sitting up. Drool was slightly coming out of her mouth while a huge snot bubble formed from her nose.

"She really fell asleep...didn't she?" Lubbock told himself as he sighed.

Looking back through the binoculars, he grabbed from Leone's hand, Lubbock could tell that the tournament was nearly at an end.

"Last up!" Wave announced. "We have the Raging Bull vs. Tatsumi!"

On one corner of the arena, a large man, wearing a bull's mask, walked onto the stage waving his hands in the air. He was welcoming the cheering audience and flexing his massive muscles for everyone to see. On the opposite end, Tatsumi casually walked onto the arena towards Wave and his opponent. He didn't seem to care much for the audience's cheer as he tried to concentrate on the challenge ahead of him.

"Alright, without further ado, let the battle begin!" Wave shouted before jumping back, getting farther from Tatsumi and the Raging Bull.

"Heh, a little pipsqueak like you thinks he can take me?" The Bull snorted. "Let's just see how long you last."

" _This guy seems like nothing compared to Bulat's and Leone's training._ " Tatsumi thought to himself. " _If I'm to take him down, it'd be best to do it quick."_

Wasting no time, the Bull raised both his fist in the air before slamming them down on top of Tatsumi. However, the young man dodged the attack in time and began his counter by circling his leg around before landing it on top of his opponents head. He then landed on both of his hands and quickly swung his legs, tripping the large man onto the ground before delivering the final blow with his elbow on his opponents chest.

"You...little…" The Bull struggled to speak before collapsing from exhaustion.

The crowd went wild as Wave walked over to ensure Tatsumi had won before raising his hand.

"The winner is Tatsumi!"

"Oh my, he seems like a good candidate." Run mentioned.

" _So, this is your strength Tatsumi?_ " Esdeath smiled. " _Let's see how you fare against our martial arts club._ "

Esdeath raised her hand, signaling the martial arts club members to start their surprise attack.

The two wearing the bunny and wolf masks quickly rushed straight for Tatsumi, nearly catching him off guard as he missed their fists only to find the tiger ready to land a blow from above. Unable to move in time, Tatsumi took the full blow to his head, knocking him to the ground; however, he quickly rolled over as the dragon landed his attack, shattering the ground where Tatsumi once was.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Tatsumi shouted. "Four-on-One is not fair!"

"We do what we were ordered to do." The dragon replied. "If you have a problem then surrender and admit defeat."

"Unless you think you can take us...hot shot!" The tiger mocked.

Tatsumi slowly got up and prepared to fight the four members. He examined each individual, trying to find some sort of weakness to them.

" _Think, their masks must represent something about them._ " Tatsumi told himself. " _The rabbit could possibly mean speed while the Tiger could be stealth. If I want to take either one of them out, it would have to be the Wolf first since he's clearly the alpha. But the Dragon is probably the top fighter in their group. Argh...what should I do?_ "

Unable to think in time, Tatsumi prepared to defend himself as the Rabbit zigzagged her way towards him, making it harder to predict where she would strike. Meanwhile, the Tiger had made his way behind Tatsumi, nearly masking his presence if Tatsumi hadn't noticed him missing from the group.

" _That's it!"_ Tatsumi thought as the two fighters closed in on him and swung their fists.

Ducking last minute, the two fighters both knocked each other out in one blow. Tatsumi took a deep breath before standing back up and rushing the Wolf and Dragon.

The Wolf wasted no time in charging straight for Tatsumi, blocking his punch and countering with several jabs to Tatsumi's rib cage. The Night Raid member fell to the ground but used the opportunity to trip the Wolf and grab his neck, slamming his face into the ground before knocking him out.

"I'm surprised you managed to take out all three in a matter of minutes." The Dragon said as Tatsumi prepared for his final fight.

"Well, I figured I'd take out the first two by having them knock each other out." Tatsumi said. "Basic way of attacking an outnumbered opponent. As for the Wolf, I'd say he's not much for dodging rather than blocking and attacking."

The Dragon chuckled. "It seems someone's taught you well." He commended. "However, I won't be easy. I am the strongest one of the group." He said as he stood in his fighter's stance. "Now then boy, come!"

Tatsumi began sprinting straight for the Dragon as his opponent shifted his stance and evasively dodged Tatsumi's punch and jabbed his fingers into his rib cage. Tatsumi could feel the bones cracking and jumped back only to find the Dragon close up and headbutted the young man.

Feeling dizzy, Tatsumi wasn't able to respond to the Dragon's combo consisting of a series of punches to his knees and legs, knocking him on the ground.

"Did I not tell you boy?" Dragon asked. "I'm the top of our group." He looked down at a broken Tatsumi.

"Heh, that may be so, but I've found your weakness." Tatsumi chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Peaking Dragon's curiosity.

"When you attack, you use only two fingers which means you're skilled in accurate attacks. You could even crush my windpipe and kill me if you wanted too." Tatsumi explained with Dragon's nod of approval. "However, that also means your punches will be weak since they require you to place your strength in your fists."

Tatsumi struggled to stand up but feel back down onto his knees. The Dragon began to laugh, as did most of the audience.

"You think you're in any position to assume stuff like that?" He asked.

"No…"Tatsumi said before smiling at him. "But I've got you wide open now."

The Dragon immediately looked down to see Tatsumi strike a crushing blow to the Dragon's crotch. The Dragon soon let out an ear shattering scream, even causing Esdeath to close her ears. Tatsumi then proceeded to punch both of Dragon's knee caps in, knocking him on the ground in utter defeat.

"I knew you weren't weak at fighting aggressively." Tatsumi said, looking down at the defeated boy. "But you're weak in finishing fights."

"And...and the winner is Tatsumi!" Wave declared after snapping himself out of the surprise everyone had just witnessed.

"Oh, not bad." Run commented.

Esdeath carefully looked at Tatsumi who was stunned to have beaten four opponents by himself. Feeling a little prideful, he let out a huge, happy smile for all to see. His cheeks rosy red and teeth shining white.

Esdeath's face soon blushed, causing her to immediately get out of her chair and make her way down the steps.

"He's the one." She whispered to herself.

As the crowd continued to cheer, Tatsumi noticed Esdeath making her way towards him. Her long blue hair flowing behind her as her white boots take a single step at a time. He even began to feel a little embarrassed, noticing the size of her chest as she neared him.

" _I kinda wished Leone hadn't placed my face in hers now._ " He thought to himself. " _Just seeing Esdeath's is just reminding me of hers._ "

Esdeath soon arrived near Tatsumi and placed her hands on her hips.

"Congratulations." She said. "I never expected anyone to beat one of the Four Animals let alone all of them."

"Eh heh...thanks." Tatsumi awkwardly smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Now, as promised, you will become a member of my dorm and also…" She began as she pulled out a collar and placed it around Tatsumi's neck. "My lover." She whispered into his ear.

"Wait...what?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Even Lubbock and Leone, now sober, were surprised as they continued to watch Tatsumi struggle to break free from Esdeath's collar.

"Wait there must be some sort of mistake!" Tatsumi pleaded. "I'm just here to be a member. Couldn't you pay me instead of being your lover?"

"You're right." Esdeath slammed his fist into her hand, realizing her error. "You certainly will be paid." She said, punching Tatsumi and knocking him out. "In my room."

"Shoot, this is a problem." Lubbock said.

"No kidding." Leone agreed. "Tatsumi is supposed to be with me!" She cried.

"That's not it." Lubbock shook his head. "I wanted Esdeath to notice me!"

"Oh, so you're into that kind of stuff?" Leone chuckled. "How do you like this?" She asked, bending Lubbock's fingers back.

"Stopstopstopstopstop!" He begged before Leone released him. "Anyway, we should inform everyone else."

* * *

 **Night Raid Dorm**

"Tatsumi's her what!?" Mine questioned, unsure if he heard the two properly.

"He's her lover now…" Leone sighed. "Our little Tatsumi...growing up."

"That runt had one job!" Mine argued as she grabbed her teigu with her uninjured arm. "When I see him I'm going to put 100 bullets in the back of his spine." She mumbled.

"Be as that may," Bulat interrupted, stopping Mine. "He's doing the task we had him set to do."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Leone asked.

"We wait." Akame stated.

"For what?" Lubbock asked.

"I think we all know the answer to that." Chelsea smiled, giving Lubbock a wink.

* * *

 **Esdeath's Room**

" _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"_ Tatsumi repeated in his head. " _I was just supposed to join and get Sheele's teigu, plain and simple. But now I have to be someone's lover?! What the hell were those guys thinking?!"_

Tatsumi could hear Esdeath softly humming a sweet tune in the bathroom where she was showering. Just the thought of her possibly coming out naked was enough to put him on edge. Not to mention her specific instructions to stay right where he was and not move couldn't have been more terrifying.

" _Don't move unless you want the severe punishment I hand out._ " He recalled.

" _Now what?!"_ He thought as he heard the shower water turning off.

A few minutes soon passed before the door to Esdeath's bathroom. Esdeath slowly walked out, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt that couldn't even keep her chest inside.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." She smiled, her arms behind her back.

"Err...s-so this is an interesting room you have here." Tatsumi tried to make the situation less awkward.

However, nothing around the room was interesting. Basic items such as tables and paintings were around. Esdeath's bed was centered in the middle of the room facing the door that led out into the hallway of the Jaegers dorm.

"I'm surprise you think something as dull as this room is interesting." She remarked, sitting on the bed next to him. "It makes you that much more...interesting."

Tatsumi could feel his hair standing straight up as Esdeath placed her hand on his lap.

"Um...so I assume you like me?" Tatsumi asked before feeling Esdeath's make contact with his.

"If I did, then you wouldn't be here." She said. "My father always taught me never to bring boys you didn't like into your room."

"Well your dad sounds like a very smart guy." Tatsumi said, trying to recover from the surprise kiss.

"Well, for a dead man anyway." Esdeath mentioned, scaring Tatsumi even more. "Now then, I suppose we should just start then." She said, lying Tatsumi on the bed and placing herself over him.

"And what is it that we're starting?" Tatsumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Esdeath looked at him confused. "I'm talking about sex of course."

Tatsumi's face immediately exploded red as steam escaped from his ears. His eyes were nearly all white before he took a few deep breathes and cleared his throat.

"Don't you think we should get to know each other first?" Tatsumi suggested.

"What's there to know?" Esdeath asked. "I've read your file...all of it."

" _Oh god, I hope that doesn't include the time I wet my pants for the examines to get in this school."_ He hoped.

"Even the time you wet yourself." She added, not making it any better for Tatsumi.

"But, I don't know anything about you!" Tatsumi stated. "Why would I have sex with a complete stranger? _Why would I have sex with anyone from the start to being with?!"_ He thought.

"Hmm…"Esdeath thought placing a finger on her chin. "You do have a point."

She slowly got off of him, allowing Tatsumi to relax a bit.

"Alright then!" She exclaimed, pointing at him. "You will learn everything about me and next week from tomorrow we will have sex!"

"That's not supposed to be a goal!" Tatsumi argued.

"Anyway, let's get to bed." Esdeath said lying back down next to him. "You have training tomorrow."

"Right…" Tatsumi said getting up. "I'll just sleep in the guest-"

"You will sleep here with me!" Esdeath ordered. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you….yet."

" _That doesn't make it any better!_ " Tatsumi thought as Esdeath dragged him back into the bed.

* * *

"So, are we all training well for SBB?" Aria asked.

"Yes ma'am!" The two hooded figures bowed.

"How about you, Zank?" She asked as a large man walked into the room with a small orb on his forehead.

"Of course. After all, we need to be ready to clean the competition." He smiled evilly. "Oh and I wish you both would stop thinking rude things about me."

"How can we not?" One replied. "Your teigu is creepy. I don't even enjoy changing in the same house as you."

"Ah, that's not very nice." Zank laughed.

"Yeah." The other hooded person agreed. "If I was him, I'd want to check out your hot-"

The first hooded person slammed their fist on the others, knocking them on the ground.

"Anyway…" Aria continued. "Once this event starts, I want Zank to take out Night Raid; specifically Akame. You two are to retrieve Tatsumi."

"Yes ma'am."

"What of the others?" Zank asked.

"The Jaegers will help take them on but I've managed to convince someone to aid our cause." She smiled, looking behind her.

Behind Aria stood a man in a white lab coat with gloves on. He wore glasses and had spiky black hair with a white patch in it.

"Are your clones nearly ready, Dr. Stylish?" Aria asked.

"Of course." Dr. Stylish replied. "However, if Esdeath were to discover this, she would have all our heads."

"That's why you are to stay quiet about all of this!" Aria hissed. "Meeting adjourned!"

 **Hope you all liked the new chapter. Be sure to favorite or follow and leave a review. See ya later!**


	8. Reunited

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

Tatsumi took small, deep breathes; the tempo of his heart beginning to accelerate more and more. His face beginning to turn as red as Akame's eyes and his large forelock of hair standing straight in the air. The tiny shakes his body was giving off as he felt a pair of cold, clumsy hands would rub his waist in a clockwise motion. At times, some of the fingers would try to go further down but would stop and retreat back onto the borderline. He would gulp every time the hands would then try to grab at him, almost as if to keep him still.

" _Why is this happening to me?_ " Tatsumi wondered as he slightly turned his head to find Esdeath spooning him.

Esdeath was sleeping peacefully with a small bit of drool coming out from the corner of her mouth. Her blue hair all messy with several strands in her face. Her gentle breathing combined with a small smile made her seem almost normal and cute, to Tatsumi, if she hadn't kidnapped him yesterday and proclaim him as her lover.

" _Alright, Tatsumi, slowly move one hand away from your body at a time._ " He mentally told himself. " _You don't want to see her angry._ "

Tatsumi gently placed his hands on top of Esdeath's and grabbed one. The cold yet warm feeling he got from her hand nearly had him sweating. His hands were nearly the same size as hers yet he felt that her hands were much, much, more smaller.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to raise her hand and laid it on her leg that was nuzzled warmly against the back of his leg.

" _Whew! Alright, one down; one more to go!_ _You can do this!_ " He thought as he grabbed Esdeath's other hand.

Once more, the same cool yet warm touch of her skin was enough to make him start to sweat buckets. No matter how hard he tried to take his mind off of it, his and her hands were touching, and that spelled trouble if she were to wake up to that.

After a few short breaths, Tatsumi quickly raised his body off of Esdeath's arm and placed the hand where he was just lying. His leg accidentally bumped hers but enough to pass it off as a movement while sleeping.

" _I...I did it!_ " He quietly danced; a big smile on his face. " _Now to go get some break-"_

Just as he was about to take off; Tatsumi felt a hand grab onto the back of his shirt and pull him back into the bed. Soon, two arms wrapped themselves around him and a single leg trapped both of his. The feeling of a warm breath against the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine. His face red enough to blow off his head and his hair standing straight up.

"Oh stop it….Tatsumi…." Esdeath mumbled in her sleep. "I'll...be...the one to….."

" _Are you serious?!_ " Tatsumi yelled in his head, his face now stunned by Esdeath's quick reflexes while sleeping. " _Someone get me out of here!"_

* * *

Wave took a sip from his coffee that was just brewed that morning. The morning sun beginning to shine through the window into the dining room he was seated in. The newspaper, created by the school's news club, smelt of fresh ink.

"Ah...oh, good morning Seryu!" Wave smiled as the Imperial Guard walked into the dining room with her dog following behind.

Wave noticed a small leash was attached to the collar around Koro's neck as Seryu continued to pull him closer to her.

"Good morning, Wave!" She saluted him. "You're up pretty early for a Saturday." She commented.

"Yeah...well I thought about going for a jog after I read the morning paper and do some training." Wave laughed off her comment. "After all, SBB will be starting soon."

"Right you are!" Seryu happily said, grabbing Koro and hugging him tightly.. "That's why Koro and I decided to patrol the dorm and several training grounds where we could practice our teamwork."

Wave observed how Koro looked somewhat exhausted from being around Seryu but at the same time had what apparently was supposed to be it's way of smiling; showing it's razor-fanged teeth.

"Hey Seryu?" Wave asked. "I've been meaning to ask, but you said Koro doesn't go anywhere without you so why do you have him on a leash?"

"That's because the law says dogs are required to be on leashes." Seryu stated, knocking on Wave's head. "Silly Wave, asking silly questions this early in the morning."

"Hey!" Wave angrily responded before cooling off and clearing his throat. "That's true, but Koro is a teigu. Doesn't that mean the rule excludes him then?"

Seryu looked at Wave for a moment before snapping her fingers with an idea already created on the spot. Koro seemed just as curious, as Wave did, when Seryu ran out of the dining room and back in with a piece of paper and pencil.

"You're right about Koro being a teigu." She began without giving Wave an opportunity to ask another question. "But see here, if Koro doesn't have his leash, the military may mistake him for a stray and take him but that'll cause him to attack and eat them. Thus, I can have him off his leash but at a great risk."

Wave and Koro both seemed stunned by her response as she picked up Koro and sat in the chair, opposite of Wave. A big smile was planted on her face from her ability to answer Wave's question while leaving Wave speechless and with more questions.

"Good morning." Run greeted as he entered the room.

"Good morning!" Seryu saluted once more.

"Huh? Oh, good morning." Wave said, realizing Run had just entered the room.

"Oh, are you still a little tired Wave?" Run asked worried. "This is pretty early for you to get up."

"It's not even that early!" Wave argued with Run laughing.

"Has anyone seen Esdeath?" Run asked. "I have some papers she's been asking for."

"Still asleep." Wave replied, returning back to reading the newspaper. "I guess she and that Tatsumi fellow were really at it last night. All I could hear were a girl screaming. Of course I wanted to do something but it's Esdeath's room so I tried to ignore it."

"Weird, I thought Esdeath never screams?" Seryu began to think.

"I thought so too." Run concurred.

"Well, it's true." Tatsumi said as he walked in sleepily.

"Oh, Tatsumi, good morning!" Run smiled.

"Geez, you look like you didn't sleep so well." Wave commented, noting Tatsumi's messy hair and tired eyes. His body struggling to stay up and balanced.

"Esdeath was spooning me this morning and I got out, once, only to be drawn back in and tightly kept close to her." Tatsumi replied as he sat in the chair, next to Seryu and collapsed.

"Wait, you said Esdeath doesn't scream?" Seryu asked. "Then does that mean…"

Tatsumi lifted up his head and tiredly nodded his head at her before placing it back on the table.

"What kind of stuff did she do to you?" Wave asked, growing a little concerned for Tatsumi.

"I...I'd rather not talk about it." Tatsumi quietly said before shutting his eyes.

"And it's nothing you should hear about!" Esdeath deeply spoke, scaring Wave and Tatsumi.

"R-Right….I mean yes ma'am!" Wave shouted.

"I would never say anything about our time last night!" Tatsumi saluted.

Run, Seryu and Koro all looked at the two men; both terrified as Esdeath walked in and sat next to Tatsumi. Her hand slowly grabbed his, interlocking their fingers as she smelled the bowl of roses in the middle of the table.

"Today, I want Wave, Seryu and Tatsumi to come training with me on Mt. Fake. Wave and Tatsumi will pair up and Seryu and I will pair up. At 5:30, we switch near the summit, Tatsumi and I and Wave and Seryu." Esdeath informed everyone at the table.

"Mt. Fake?" Tatsumi asked, trying to stay awake.

"It's a large hill a few miles from the capital. It's called Mt. Fake since it's not a real mountain." Wave answered his question. "There are lots of dangerous creatures out there that make suitable for training."

"Gotta prepare for SBB before it's too late." Seryu stretched her fingers.

"SBB?" Tatsumi questioned before remembering reading about it in the book with Sheele.

"Which is precisely why we are training now." Esdeath said. "The better we train, the greater our chances."

"But you're capable of taking down all the dorms in one fell swoop." Wave commented.

"True, but that won't be a reason for being lazy." Esdeath reminded him. "Now, eat your breakfast and let's head out." She said as she grabbed Tatsumi's arm and started dragging him towards the kitchen. "Oh Tatsumi! Let's make couple's pancakes!" She said girly, scaring Wave and Seryu.

"Um, Ms. Esdeath?" Run interrupted her, handing her the papers in his hand.

"Oh, thank you, Run." Esdeath said taking the papers. "Now, where were we?" She smiled at Tatsumi, dragging him once more.

* * *

"So Tatsumi," Wave asked. "What's it like being….Esdeath's lover?"

Tatsumi sighed.

The walk towards Mt. Fake took nearly two hours worth of getting their and getting Esdeath to let go him. The next hour was splitting up into the groups Esdeath had assigned with her trying her hardest not to lose sight of him. The rest of the time was met with an awkward silence between him and Wave.

"Er...well…" Tatsumi struggled to find an answer. He wasn't sure if he was capable of speaking freely or if Wave was loyal enough towards Esdeath to report anything he says about her. "She's quite a handful." He awkwardly laughed.

"Tatsumi, it's alright to say what you want to say." Wave informed him. "She can't hear you this far."

"Well, it's not like I really asked to be her lover." Tatsumi sighed.

Wave chuckled. "Understandable. It was a surprise to the rest of us. I assumed you were just only joining and using that teigu Seryu confiscated." Wave pointed at Extase strapped to Tatsumi's back.

"Yeah…" Tatsumi could only agree with some of Wave's statements. "Anyway, I how much longer until we regroup with the two of them?"

Wave checked his pocket watch and looked at the sunlight before placing the watch back into the pocket of his jacket.

"We've got about six hours." He said. "You can relax if you need too. Especially after what may have happened last night."

Tatsumi immediately collapsed on the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief. He hasn't felt this relaxed since the day before he transferred to the school. It's been nothing but excruciating stress and paranoia every single day after. First Aria kidnaps him, then he ends up joining a dorm with a bunch of weirdos and after that, he ends up in a while new dorm with some girl as his new lover.

Wave sat next to Tatsumi and handed him a small bottle of water, which Tatsumi gladly accepted, taking several sips before handing it back.

"Say...Tatsumi?" Wave asked, looking out the horizon. "Are you a part of the Night Raid dorm?"

Tatsumi spat out his water as Wave asked the question. Sweat began beating down the back of his neck as his face was starting to become flustered.

" _Crap, how do I get out of this?_ " He wondered, trying to think of a response.

"If you are, I wouldn't mind letting you escape from here." Wave said. "I know you're not used to this school but I've seen you around and hanging out with those Night Raid members and it looks like you're having fun."

Tatsumi looked at Wave, surprised by the sudden reveal. Did Wave seriously mean what he said, or was it a test Esdeath set up?

Without warning, Tatsumi grabbed Extase and swung at Wave, the man quickly blocking the attack with his sword as he jumped away from Tatsumi, creating a distance between the two.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked, shocked by the attack.

"Are you serious?" Tatsumi asked.

"Huh?" Wave questioned.

"Are you serious about letting me go?!" Tatsumi angrily asked, still unsure if Wave would trick him or not.

"Of course I'm serious!" Wave declared. "Even though we'll be enemies from now on, I can't have people be miserable throughout their lives in school. You need to go back to your dorm and take that teigu back to its rightful owner." Wave added. "I know Seryu stole it unfairly."

Tatsumi slowly backed away with Wave nodding his head, allowing Tatsumi to head off.

"I'm sorry, Wave." Tatsumi bowed after sheathing Extase. "I thought you were loyal to Esdeath and would turn me in."

"I may be loyal, but her ways of ruling the school are unforgivable." Wave stated. "That's why I plan on changing this place, someday, so future students have a better time here."

Tatsumi smiled. He could tell Wave was serious about his goal as he waved at the man before taking off.

As Tatsumi disappeared amongst the brush, Wave took a deep breath before looking around to ensure he was truly alone.

"Crap, I forgot I have to deal with Esdeath now." He told himself before a light clicked in his head. "Oh crap! I have to deal with Esdeath!" He yelled before chasing after Tatsumi. "Wait! Don't go! I wanna live!"

* * *

 **Night Raid Dorm**

"Tatsumi! You're back!" Lubbock announced in surprise as Tatsumi entered the front door to the dorm.

Leone quickly tackled Tatsumi, rubbing her boobs in his face while Susanoo tried pulling her off. Bulat quickly walked over to him to help him up and smile at a job well done while Akame quickly grabbed some food for Tatsumi. Mine seemed disappointed that he returned, her arm fully healed now, and Chelsea began poking fun at the pink hair girl. Sheele was even relieved that Tatsumi returned.

"We heard you became Esdeath's lover!" Lubbock said. "Is it true? How large were her breasts?"

"How dare you not tell your sister about having a girlfriend!" Leone cried. "You're growing up so much!"

"Tatsumi, you did good at your match. I heard from those two." Bulat pointed at Leone and Lubbock.

"Tatsumi, you look hungry. Have some meat." Akame offered.

"Since when did Akame ever offer food to someone?" Leone wondered.

"I can't believe he came back!" Mine cried. "To think the entire day of peace and quiet is now gone!"

"Now now, Mine." Chelsea said. "Maybe Tatsumi can help you and your peaceful day?" She snickered, angering the pinkette.

"Chelsea….I'll kill you." Mine angrily said.

"If you can hit me that is." Chelsea laughed as Mine began throwing things at her.

"Tatsumi, are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?" Sheele asked, concerned for Tatsumi's health.

"A few scrapes and bruises from training this morning but I'll be fine." Tatsumi smiled. "Also, this belongs to you." He said, handing Sheele Extase.

Sheele began to tear up at the sight of her teigu returned back to her. She quickly rubbed her eyes and took Extase in her hands, hugging the teigu.

"Thank you...Tatsumi." She said. "No one has ever gone this far for me before."

"That's our Tatsumi!" Leone shouted. "He's willing to do anything for anyone!"

"Then die." Mine said.

"I'm not going to do that!" Tatsumi argued.

"Anyway," Bulat tried calming things down. "Have you gotten a grasp of the Jaeger members?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "I didn't meet all of them but some of us did go into the mountains for training, but that's when I escaped."

"So the Jaegers are even training for SBB now too." Bulat began to think.

"Well while they do that, let's party!" Leone shouted as she ran towards the kitchen to get some alcohol.

As she returned and handed Tatsumi a cup, he quickly knocked it out of her hands. Everyone quickly put their focus on him as Leone seemed shocked by Tatsumi's change in behavior.

"What's wrong Tatsumi?" Leone asked. "Don'tcha wanna party?"

"I don't think we should be partying." Tatsumi said. "Once word gets out that I'm part of Night Raid, Esdeath may stop at nothing to take you guys out to get me. If that happens, I want to be able to help protect everyone here. Which is why….I want to get stronger." He proclaimed.

Everyone was still silent after hearing Tatsumi's speech. Mine seemed surprised and wasn't sure how to mock him. Leone eventually put the liquor down and silently nodded her head while Akame, Lubbock, Sheele and Chelsea left the room to prepare for their training.

Bulat took a moment to process his thought before slapping Tatsumi's back with a huge grin on his face.

"You're finally growing up." He said. "Come, you're training with me and Akame today."

Tatsumi smiled and nodded his head before turning to Leone. "I'm sorry." He said with Leone nodding her head.

"I should've known better in the first place." She explained, picking up the bottle. "Come on, one shot and let's get serious. We can't have that sadist stealing our precious member."

"Right…" Tatsumi smiled before a question popped into his head. "Wait, sadist?!"

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Tatsumi's eyes shot open as the sound of the cannons sounded in the distance. He slowly picked his head up from his desk, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek as Bulat pulled it off.

"Feeling okay, Tatsumi?" Bulat asked, checking Tatsumi's forehead for a fever.

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked. "Oh yeah. I'm just a little tired."

"Not surprising, you spent the past two days training nonstop." Bulat commented. "You even wore out Susanoo and he's a teigu!"

Tatsumi simply chuckled as he gathered his things.

"Well, let's head to lunch. Don't want to keep going on an empty stomach." Tatsumi said, standing up. "You coming, Akame?" He asked the red eye girl, scarfing down another bowl.

Akame simply nodded her head before finishing her food and standing up; grabbing a bag full of food she had brought.

"Hey, Akame," Tatsumi asked. "I've always wondered why you're always eating."

Everyone still in the classroom stopped cold in their tracks. Even Bulat seemed fearful for his life before punching Tatsumi in the back of the head; knocking him down on the ground. Lubbock quickly ran out of the classroom, followed by Susanoo and Chelsea while Mine stayed behind. The pink hair girl was smiling as she sat next to Sheele; ready to remember to scene that was about to happen.

"Tatsumi, you never say that about a girl." Bulat whispered but was late as Akame quickly pulled a pen and aimed it at Tatsumi's throat.

"Point taken." Tatsumi said. "Forget I said anything." Tatsumi pleaded with Akame silently agreeing, pulling the pen back.

"So, what should we have for lunch today?" Bulat asked as a disappointed Mine left with Sheele.

Before anyone could a small smoke grenade was tossed into the classroom with Akame pushing Tatsumi away while Bulat jumped in front of the two as he slammed his hand on the ground.

"Incursio!" He shouted.

A bright suddenly appeared beneath him and blinded Tatsumi. Moments later, Tatsumi noticed Bulat was missing but instead was a man dressed in white armor holding a red tipped spear. The man spun the spear in the air to disperse the smoke as Akame grabbed her pen again and prepared for anything to happen next.

"What's going on?" Tatsumi asked.

"Tatsumi." A voice echoed in the classroom.

"Who's that?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Shoot, did they get in?" Akame wondered. "Bulat, check the door." She ordered.

The man in white armor nodded his head before approaching the front door before finding himself fighting a cloaked figure with a large axe. Soon, several arrows fired into the room straight for Tatsumi only to be deflected by Akame.

"Don't just stand there." Akame said as she rushed towards Bulat.

Tatsumi reached inside his bag and grabbed two pencils before following Akame.

Bulat quickly threw the cloaked figure away from him, causing the person to crash into the lockers; leaving a large dent. Bulat then lunged at the figure but was cut off by a second one as it fired their arrows at him. Once more, Akame deflected the shots and ran straight towards the mysterious person with Tatsumi in tow.

"Bro! Are you okay?" Tatsumi asked.

"Focus on what's in front of you!" Bulat yelled before blocking the person's giant axe. "Bastard! Who are you?"

"None of your concern." A boy's voice said. "Just surrender Tatsumi peacefully and we'll forget about this."

"Like I'd ever do that to those sexy buns of his." Bulat smirked.

"Sexy buns?" Tatsumi feeling uncomfortable about Bulat protecting him.

"Tatsumi!" Akame shouted, grabbing his attention as two arrows came straight for him.

Tatsumi ducked below the arrows, losing some strands of his hair, before rushing towards the person with the bow. Working with Akame, the two surrounded the person, forcing them to make a mad dash between them only to be thrown back.

"It seems close combat isn't their strongest." Tatsumi commented.

"Let's take them out." Akame said as she and Tatsumi rushed the person.

"Wait!" A girl's voice shouted from the cloak.

Not listening, Tatsumi and Akame continued their charge towards the girl; both looking furious from the attack. Looking around for any last options, the girl quickly removed her hood revealing long, silky black hair. A small butterfly accessory was clipped to the side of her head as she looked directly at Tatsumi with her black eyes.

Tatsumi looked at the girl before realizing who she was. Wasting no time, he stopped and grabbed Akame's arm, causing her to trip and fall.

"Tatsumi! What are you doing?" Akame angrily asked.

"S-Sayo...is that you?" Tatsumi asked, wondering if it was true.

The girl nodded her head.

"Yes it is." She smiled. "I've come to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Tatsumi questioned.

Suddenly, he felt a large force throw him into the lockers, causing them to collapse on top of him. Akame, looking bewildered, looked to find the other hooded figure standing where Tatsumi was. The boy had also removed his hood and wore a large white headband. He tightly held the large axe in his hands as he turned around and blocked Bulat's attack.

"Ieyasu you moron!" Sayo yelled. "What'd you do that for?"

"What do you mean?" The boy named Ieyasu asked. "We've always greeted each other like this."

"No you idiot! Why did you hurt him?" Sayo asked. "We're supposed to return him safe and sound."

"Well, it was becoming difficult with these two so better to take him out now so we can focus on them." Ieyasu smiled. "Pretty smart, huh?"

"I'll kill you!" Akame yelled as she charged Ieyasu.

Unable to break free from Bulat, Ieyasu felt the sharp pain of Akame's pen stab him in the back. Sayo quickly grabbed her bow and fired several arrows, hitting Akame's arm and forcing Bulat to grab her and hide behind an open door.

"Ieyasu, grab Tatsumi. Quick!" Sayo shouted.

"J-Just a moment." Ieyasu coughed. "For a pen that really hurt!" He yelled at Akame. "I'll cut you good you b-"

He was suddenly cut short as Tatsumi grabbed his face and threw him into Sayo, causing the two to fall on the ground. With no warning, Tatsumi threw his two pencils at them, both hitting Sayo and Ieyasu respectively.

"Tatsumi, what are you doing? We're your friends!" Sayo argued.

"Yeah! What's the deal?" Ieyasu added.

"You're not my friends." Tatsumi said. "My real friends wouldn't hurt those I care about."

"That's not true. These people are going to hurt you." Sayo yelled.

"No they won't!" Tatsumi argued back. "They've taken care of me, although against my will that is. But if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here. I'd still be stuck being tortured by Aria!"

Sayo's and Ieyasu's eyes widened.

"Did you say Aria?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah." Tatsumi replied. "Do you know her?"

"She's the one who sent us to get you." Sayo answered.

"What?" Tatsumi sounded surprised.

"Whatever you think of Aria isn't true." Ieyasu said. "She doesn't mean anyone harm."

"That's a lie!" Tatsumi said, his fist clenching tightly. "She tortured me for hours."

"No, that was Night Raid." Sayo argued. "They set her up by telling her to do that stuff!"

"That's not true!" Bulat yelled, coming out from behind the door with Akame following. "We searched hours for you after you disappeared after lunch that day. We were all worried about you."

"That's right!" Akame agreed.

"Tatsumi, don't believe them!" Ieyasu begged. "They're liars!"

"Come on, Ieyasu." Sayo quietly said after noticing Tatsumi unwavered by their pleas. "We'll have to figure out another way to save him."

Realizing Sayo and Ieyasu were about to retreat, Tatsumi tried to say something to them before Sayo pulled out a small smoke bomb and threw it on the floor; creating a large smoke screen that quickly evaporated.

"Don't...go…" Tatsumi quietly said before collapsing to his knees.

Bulat and Akame both rushed over to him as he began throwing up. He's never once had considered ever fighting his friends before but the memories of Aria torturing him and his friends possibly being manipulated by her was too much for him to handle.

"Tatsumi." Akame sounding worried as she rubbed his back.

"We'll ask you about them later." Bulat said, back in his normal attire. "For now let's just go to the dorm. I think we're done for the day."

* * *

 **Esdeath's Office**

"Tatsumi's where?" Esdeath asked Run, who was standing in front of her desk.

"He's being taken back to the Night Raid dorm." Run replied.

Esdeath's teeth clenched. Just hearing the word Night Raid was enough to almost set her off. But hearing news of Tatsumi being attacked by two people affiliated with Aria was practically crossing the line.

"And what of Aria's lackeys?" She asked.

"Gone...for now." Run answered. "Should I have Seryu retrieve Aria?"

"That won't be necessary." Esdeath said, thinking of her next course of action. "Leave her until SBB. I will personally deal with her as well as win Tatsumi back."

"And how will you accomplish that, ma'am?" Run asked.

"I hear Night Raid has quite the gambler." She smiled.

 **One of my longer chapters, if I do say so myself. Just to let you all know, I'm trying to write my stories a little differently so the chapters will be longer which means they will take a bit longer to post. Anyway, please leave a review and favorite or follow the story. See ya later!**


	9. Bets Placed

**Chapter 9: Bets Placed**

Tatsumi was awestruck by the size of the stadium he was inside. Most of the center was formed in a long, oval-shaped, 137 meter, dirt covered field. Four exits were conveniently placed in the north, south, east and west locations at the bottom; making it easier for anyone to enter the field. The stands that stood above a 27 meter, concrete wall, were packed with students from the school. Every section, every aisle, every seat was filled with a boy or girl as they chatted or cheered on for the event to start. Above the north and south ends of the stadium were two, well constructed, clock towers; each hosting an announcer's platform. Along the stands were eight evenly built balconies bearing a flag for the dorms. Night Raid's was located on the southeastern balcony while the Jaegers were placed on the north balcony.

Noticing the multitude of banners being waved proudly in the stands made Tatsumi feel a little excited. Some had Night Raid's name or symbol on them while others were carrying opposing dorm flags. Tons had the Jaeger's symbol, something Tatsumi has seen on Esdeath's hat before. Other flags were unfamiliar and even the names as he read them off: Wild Hunt, Rakshasa Demons and Tantalus.

"Spring Break Brawl," Leone said as she viewed the students underneath their balcony. "The craziest event out of all of them."

"What makes you say that?" Tatsumi asked as he watched Leone hack a loogie down into the crowd and quickly walk away from the edge, leaving the students completely bewildered.

"Because with this event, all participating dorms are randomly selected to fight with the dorms choosing their fighters." Bulat answered, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "This event is sorta fought in a round robin type of deal. The dorm that earns the most points wins."

"Sounds easy enough." Tatsumi said.

"Well it's not." Bulat said with a harsher voice. "Because depending on what dorm we face, it makes choosing our fighters that much more important."

Tatsumi could feel a cold chill run down his spine. He's read about people being injured in these events before but never did he consider the possibility of whom would cause the injury.

"It'll be alright, Tatsumi." Sheele comforted him. "Most likely you won't be participating, since you don't have a teigu yet."

"Huh? Oh, yeah….right." Tatsumi said, feeling disappointed that his training would have been for nothing if he didn't get to participate.

"Don't feel discouraged, Tatsumi." Bulat encouraged. "If there is a double battle, then you and I can tag team." He gave the young boy a thumbs up.

"Bro…" Tatsumi seemed almost speechless.

"Hey! Who said you two can tag team?!" Mine argued. "Sheele and I can perfectly handle any team battles there are!"

"Oh, and what about your fight with Seryu a few weeks ago?" Chelsea asked, now including herself in the conversation.

Mine couldn't seem to find the right words to counter Chelsea's argument. Sheele gently placed her hands on the short girl and shook her head, informing her it was a loss battle and arguing anymore was meaningless.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Sheele suggested to cheer up her friend.

"We'll win next time." Mine said with determination, her fists tightening. "I swear it!"

After watching the two exit the balcony, Tatsumi turned over to Akame. The red eye girl was silently keeping her eyes focused on the Jaeger's balcony. It had been about an hour since she's last eaten and hasn't even spoken a single word since arriving.

"Akame...are you okay?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame nodded her head. "I'm just focusing right now."

Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Bulat.

"So what do we do now?" He asked the large man.

"We wait until the announcer arrives." Bulat informed him. "Then we hear a speech from the principal, followed by a meeting for the representatives. After that we sing the school's anthem and then begin." Bulat continued, waving his hand in the air, uninterested in all the formalities the school had to go through with the event.

"Are the other events like this too?"

"Hmm….in a sense, they all require us to fight." Bulat said, trying to think of a good way to explain his answer.

"Yes." Susanoo replied, growing weary of Bulat's thinking time. "All formalities must be done in order for the school to properly host these events. If not, then the possibility of a shutdown may occur and all students will be relocated to different schools within the capital."

"S-Seriously?" Tatsumi was caught completely off guard. "That's insane!"

"But as long as we do the boring stuff, we can stay together." Bulat reminded him, leaning in closer for a whisper. "Forever."

Tatsumi felt another chill down his spine as he inched his way away from Bulat. If he didn't know any better, he would say he's teasing him. On the other , he might actually be gay. Either choice still scared Tatsumi as he gained a little distance from his friend.

"Oh! Look!" Leone pointed out towards the center of the stadium. "It looks like they're about to begin! I can't wait!"

Tatsumi looked down at the field to find three people formally walking towards the center. The large man in front of them, was wearing armor, and had what seemed to be some sort of megaphone in his hands. The boy behind him, wore a simple robe with a detail crown above his head. His focus was more on the old, fat man, behind him, as he continued to talk while the man ate some meat he was holding.

"Head security Budo, principal Makoto and vice-principal Honest." Chelsea informed him, sucking on her lollipop. "They practically run the tournament."

"May the representative of each dorm please make their way onto the field." A voice echoed throughout the stadium.

Leone's face soon lit up as she nearly tackled Bulat.

"Please, can I go?" She pleaded. "Oh please please please please please please!"

Bulat sighed as Leone continued to tug at his shirt. Tears were streaming down her eyes and if she wasn't allowed to go then it was possible she would begin to wail and cry like a three-year-old.

"Fine, go." He said, waving her off.

"Hooray!"

* * *

Leone walked confidently onto the field with a smug look on her face. It was the first time she's been chosen as their representative and didn't want to seem weak compared to the others.

"Heh, I'll show them." She grinned as she neared Makoto, Honest and Budo.

Coming out the other tunnels, Leone noticed Esdeath coming out from the north. Syura was exiting the tunnel from the east; his devious face showing clearly in the sun, exposing the large x-shaped scar across his face. From the western tunnel came out two people. One was cloaked, making it difficult for Leone to see who it was while the other was a member of the Rakshasa Demons, Ibara. His deathly smile could frighten any child and give nightmares to the elderly.

" _So, these four are the other reps for their dorms?_ " Leone told herself. " _It was expected that Esdeath and Syura would show; however, I'm surprised Ibara would appear this time."_

As Leone and the others arrived in front of Makoto, Budo approached each one of them, checking for any means of cheating.

"Are all the representatives here?" Makoto asked, looking around.

After Budo finished checking Ibara, trying his best not to look at the man, he gave the okay sign to Makoto, prompting him to grab the megaphone that was now in Honest's hands.

"Attention Empire High students! We would like to begin the ceremony!" He announced. "For the past 10 years, we have hosted events, such as this, in order to help the students become closer to each other. You may think of this as a bonding experience."

Leone rolled her eyes. She knew, just like everyone else, this wasn't a bonding experience. It was mainly a form of entertainment for the teachers and other spectators.

"Before I continue the speech any further, let us sing the school's anthem."

All of the students soon stood up, facing the direction of the north clock tower as the school's flag was slowly being lowered down. Leone and the others straightened their postures as Budo knelt down before the giant flag. Only Honest and Makoto were happily smiling at the school's flag, their posturing not as formal as everyone else's.

 _ **Glory! Pride! & Intellect!**_

 _ **We will never go Back**_

 _ **March forth our Warriors**_

 _ **To the Battlefield of Glory**_

 _ **March Forth Leaders**_

 _ **To the Assembly of Pride**_

 _ **March On our Philosophers**_

 _ **To the Road of Intellect**_

 _ **Empire High!**_

 _ **The School of Dreams**_

 _ **Empire High!**_

 _ **Glory! Pride! & Intellect!**_

The students all sat back down after the the final verse finished its echo throughout the stadium. Many of them proud to be alive in their era. Others seemed satisfied with their voices after singing.

"Hmph, impudent rats." Esdeath commented as Makoto tried to finish the opening ceremony.

"Now then, let us begin the 11th Annual Spring Break Tournament!" Makoto finished before turning to the representatives. "Now then, I'll remind you all of the rules. Whoever scores the most points will be the , incase of a tie, the dorm with the better win ratio will be the victor. Five points for the winner of the match and one point for the loser. Three points will be awarded for tying. The event is planned to take a few days so don't feel the need to rush your fights if you preferring drawing them out longer."

Both Syura and Ibara smiled while Leone looked at the cloaked person. They had never said a single word, giving Leone the impression they weren't planning on participating or may be a spy for another dorm.

"Now, I'm sure you are all aware that the final round will consist of four of you fighting each other." Makoto reminded them. "With that being said, you will not be able to participate in any other rounds. The fourth round will be a two-on-two fight so make sure your dorm picks their best team fighters. Any questions? Good luck!" He ended before walking towards the east exit with Budo leading and Honest behind him.

"Well, time to get this started." Syura smiled. "I can't wait to take the trophy this time." He clenched his fist in his predicted victory.

"We'll see if you can get even a foot within that trophy." Ibara chuckled. "My dorm isn't to be messed with, especially with our new additions."

"Additions?" Leone questioned.

Ibara held a finger to his mouth. "You'll find out, soon enough."

"All of you are fools." Esdeath scoffed. "If it's one thing my dorm excels in, it's events like these."

"Really?" Leone asked with a mischievous look on her face. "Care to put the money where your mouth is?"

"No, I don't gamble money." Esdeath said. "But...I will make a bet with you." A small smile formed on her face.

* * *

"Alright, are we all set to go now?" Bulat asked as Leone returned to their area.

Leone nodded her head. "They'll call the groups randomly. So there's a chance we won't go the first round."

"Makes sense." Chelsea agreed. "But the question is: who will go first once our group is called?"

"We'll decide that when the time comes." Lubbock said, looking at several girls through a pair of binoculars. "Ooh, she's definitely a C!"

"And you're definitely a P...for pervert." Leone said, unamused by Lubbock's pervertedness.

Before Lubbock could get rid of his binoculars, Leone grabbed both of his arms and bent them back. Lubbock began to squeal in pain as Leone continued her harsh treatment of bending his arms back.

"I think we found our first volunteer." Chelsea said, a small grin on her face.

"I think so too." Leone agreed.

"Whoever it is, they better be good." Mine said as she and Sheele arrived back, eating the last remains of their ice cream. "So, who's the dumb monkey to go first? Tatsumi?"

"Don't always lower me to an animal's standards!" Tatsumi cried.

"It's Lubbock." Leone showed him to Mine, finally letting him go. "He was kind enough to offer."

"So what's our back plan to make up for the loss?" Mine asked, having no confidence in the green haired boy.

"Hey! I can be reliable!" Lubbock argued.

"Well in that case you better get down there then." Bulat said as he pointed at two students holding two banners.

The banner on the right had Night Raid's name on it and on the left Wild Hunt's.

"Seriously, we have to fight them first?" Mine complained.

"Best to get them out of the way." Akame implied. "Then we can focus on the other groups, especially that group Tantalus. Did you find anything out about them?"

Leone shook her head. "Their rep was still cloaked. I couldn't even make out a face."

"Well wait for them when they fight." Chelsea said. "For now, get going Lubbock. Your fans await you."

"Oh ha ha!" Lubbock sarcastically laughed heading down towards the arena. "I'll show you all I can be tough." He mumbled.

* * *

"So, you're my opponent for today?" Izou asked, placing his hand on his sword. "Shall we get this over with, I don't like to wait."

Lubbock smirked. "Really, taking my time is my best trait. Especially in front of the ladies." He looked at the screaming crowd. A proud look on his face.

"Hmph, that behavior of yours will be your downfall." Izou scolded as he drew his blade. "Now, let's duel!"

With no words left to say, Izou lunged directly at Lubbock, cutting several strands of his hair off. Lubbock quickly pulled strings from his hand and wrapped them around Izou's legs, tripping him.

"This won't slow me down." Izou calmly said, cutting the string and jumping right back up.

"Well it gave me time to form this!" Lubbock stated, holding a long spear, made of string in his hands.

"Decided to use your trump card right off the bat?" Izou questioned. "Big mistake."

Izou lunged once more and clashed his sword against Lubbock's spear. Both fighters starting to push the other away with all their might. However, Izou gained the upper hand with his strength that Lubbock lacked as he applied even more pressure, breaking the lock and cutting part of Lubbock's arm.

Lubbock quickly jumped back and jabbed at Izou, missing every attack as the Wild Hunt member flawlessly dodged the spear. He then proceeded to rush Lubbock, scraping the side of his katana against Lubbock's spear.

Unable to dodge in time, Lubbock felt the full force of Izou's shoulder into his chest, knocking him on the ground.

The crowd let out a thunderous roar of applause as they witnessed Izou point his blade directly at Lubbock. The man standing above the now ground Night Raid member as he struggled to hold his spear and keep himself up without using his injured arm.

"I win." Izou stated, glaring at Lubbock. "Surrender...now!"

"Damn, guess I can't get out of this." Lubbock sighed as he dropped his spear. "I surrender."

* * *

"Hey Lubbock, how are you?" Tatsumi asked, visiting Lubbock in the infirmary given to each dorm.

"I'm fine." Lubbock smiled, showing his bandaged arm. "But I don't think I'll be able to fight another round."

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone would want you to anyway." Tatsumi chuckled.

"Great." Lubbock said looking down in disappointment. "Huh, I guess I was never good at head-to-head battles. I'm more of a sneaker like Chelsea."

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll win next time." Tatsumi cheered him up. "Let's go see the next match."

* * *

"Who's next?" Tatsumi asked, standing beside Bulat.

"Rakshasa Demons and Tantalus." Bulat replied. "Looks like we'll finally see who's playing for Tantalus."

"Looks like it." Leone said.

Tatsumi noticed something seemed to be bothering her as she was in deep thought but decided it best not to ask. His attention needed to be focused on the match going on now. Any information he and the others could get out of the mysterious guild could be beneficial as well as the other dorms fighters.

Down in the center, Tatsumi could see the first member of the Rakshasa dorm, Suzuka. Her proud stance and her comforting smile seemed to make her the perfect person to get close and personal. She wore a loose kimono shirt, exposing her cleavage which was held up by a right breast guard. The scar on her face was difficult to see with her bangs nearly covering her eyes.

Her opponent finally joined the field, wearing a full black cloak like the last member of their dorm.

* * *

"It's about time." Suzuka complained. "I was growing bored. Maybe if I do a good job though, Esdeath will treat me."

"Esdeath you say?" A man's voice asked from the cloak. "I'm surprised you're still attached to her."

"Well of course I am." Suzuka grinned. "After all, she's practically a god to us masochist."

The cloaked man began to laugh at Suzuka's statement. The sound of the crowd was still cheering but slowly dying as the students began to grow impatient for the fight to start.

"Well then," The cloaked figure said. "Shall we start?"

"After you remove your cloak." Suzuka pointed. "I know who you are, just by your voice, Zank!"

"Aren't you a clever one?" Zank replied, ripping off his cloak.

Most of the crowd began cheering again as Zank revealed himself to the crowd. His hairstyle was nearly similar to Budo's and most of his attire was body armor. In the middle of his forehead was a small sphere with an eye in the middle.

Tatsumi and the others seemed surprised, besides Chelsea. According to her, she had an idea that Zank was a member but didn't have any evidence to support her theory.

"Well now," Zank said, sliding out two arm blades from his forearms. "Let's begin!"

Suzuka grinned as she extended her fingernails and quickly rushed Zank. The large man smiled as well, blocking her attacks. Suzuka then followed with quick, repeated stabs; all blocked by Zanks blades. He soon jumped back and kicked up some dirt, nearly blinding Suzuka and forcing her back.

"So it's true what your teigu could do then?" Suzuka asked, wiping her eyes. "You can read minds with that thing?"

Zank giggled. "It can also use x-ray, see at far distances and many other things. But I'll save the fun for our fight."

Zank then quickly rushed Suzuka, slamming his blades on top of her. However, the Rakshasa Demon dodged the attack and swung her fingernails at Zank, cutting part of his cheek before the man retaliated with a headbut. Next, he turned his blades and stabbed Suzuka in the stomach. The demon girl coughed up blood as he lifted her in the air, causing the blades to dig deeper into her stomach.

"I heard you were going for a takedown so I decided to help." He mocked as he slammed her into the ground.

Suzuka only smiled and moaned at the pain as she struggled to stand back up before Zank slammed his foot into her face; breaking her nose and knocking several teeth out of her mouth. A large gash appeared on top of her scar, covering it with blood and flowing down the sides of her face.

Zank soon retracted his blades and walked away from Suzuka, raising a finger in the air as the crowed roared with excitement from the battle.

"Tantalus will take the win!" He declared before walking off the field.

"Bastard." Suzuka groaned as several doctors rushed onto the field carrying a cot and medical equipment.

* * *

"To think Zank would be with Tantalus could pose a problem." Bulat began to think.

"However, we should be weary of the other members of that dorm as well." Akame informed before walking off. "We should prepare for tomorrow."

"Wait! That's it?" Tatsumi asked as the others began walking off.

"Yep." Leone said. "Even though Makoto said we could last all day, the rules, and Esdeath, state only two fights a day. The judges need to tally up the wins, losses and scores and prepare the field for tomorrow anyway."

With that, Tatsumi sighed as he had no choice but to join the rest of his dorm as they exited the balcony. The first day of Spring Break Brawl had just ended but he felt fearful for what the next day would bring. Even thoughts of who could be part of Tantalus haunted his mind before Bulat placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "We'll win for sure. Today just wasn't our lucky day."

* * *

"That was a great victory, Zank." Aria commended. "Although you could've punished her more if you'd like."

Zank walked onto the balcony overlooking the battlefield. The sign behind him read 'Tantalus' as he knelt before Aria.

"She wasn't such a great talker." Zank sighed. "I only wished to face someone other than her...like Akame for instance."

"Peace, you'll get your chance soon enough." Aria replied. "For now we need to set up plan B in two days or else getting Tatsumi will prove problematic."

"Yes, ma'am." Zank bowed before walking away.

Aria soon turned around and watched as Tatsumi disappeared behind the door to Night Raid's room. A small grin forming on her face as she pulled over her cloak, hiding her face.

"You'll soon be mine." She said.

 **Match Results (Day 1)**

 **1\. Tantalus 5 points Win: 1 / Loss: 0 / Tie: 0**

 **2\. Wild Hunt 5 points Win: 1 / Loss: 0 / Tie: 0**

 **3\. Night Raid 1 point Win:0 / Loss: 1 / Tie: 0**

 **4\. Rakshasa Demons 1 point Win: 0 / Loss: 1 / Tie: 0**

 **5\. Jaegers 0 point Win: 0 / Loss: 0 / Tie: 0**

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please leave a review and also favorite or follow the story. See ya later!**


End file.
